Senja di Penghujung Tahun
by mickey139
Summary: Naruto hidup dalam penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang besar, karena membuat Hinata pergi bersama calon buah hati mereka. Demi untuk memberikan kejutan pada kakeknya Bolt dan Himawari nekat pergi ke Konoha, menempuh jarak ribuan mil dari tempatnya. Hinata hanya ingin bertemu dengan anak-anaknya karena rasa rindu yang tidak bisa ditolerir..
1. Bolt dan Himawari

**Pair :** Naruto-Hinata

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING:** AU, OOC, OC (sedikit) typo (mungkin banyak), alur GaJe, (masih perlu banyak belajar)

.

.

.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku belum siap menjadi seorang ayah."

"Eh?" Hinata terkesiap saat pernyataan itu meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Jantungnya bagai dihantam gemuruh. Mata _Almetish_ -nya melebar dan terus menatap Naruto dengan pedih. "A-apa maksudmu?" Suara hinata tercekat kala kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut laki-lakinya.

"Aku tidak bisa Hinata. Aku dan kau, kita masih muda. Aku masih mau mengejar impianku, kau kan tahu, aku harus belajar untuk bisa menggantikan _tou-san_ memimpin perusahaan." Pemuda itu berbicara dengan lancar seolah tidak memiliki beban apapun, seolah apa yang terjadi pada Hinata adalah hal sepele yang bisa diabaikan.

Hinata menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan tetes air mata yang siap tumpah, "Mengapa?" tanyanya lirih. Suaranya bergetar. Ia ingin menangis─menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang menghimpit dadanya. "Apa selama ini kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?" Lanjutnya tak berani menatap mata Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Selalu. Tapi aku belum siap menjadi seorang ayah. Umur kita masih delapan belas tahun, terlalu muda untuk menikah, lagi pula kita baru saja lulus _senior high_. Kau tentu punya impian juga, kan?" Tutur Naruto membujuk Hinata. Sejujurnya Naruto juga tak ingin melakukan ini. Tak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya untuk menyakiti gadis yang dicintainya itu. tapi dia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa yang gadisnya minta.

"Tapi─"

"Maaf Hinata..." Potong Naruto cepat, tak mau mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang akan dituturkan oleh wanita yang dicintainya itu, karena akan membuat batinnya semakin perih. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kumohon gugurkan bayi itu, Hinata." Lanjutnya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kumohon Hinata. Mengertilah!"

Mata Hinata melebar sesaat setelah mendengarkan penuturan kekasihnya itu. Di detik berikutnya tetes air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan akhirnya tumpah ruah membasahi gaun ungu yang dia gunakan.

Perih, jantungnya serasa ditremas kuat hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas. Sungguh, dia tak sanggup menerima itu semua, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Naruto mau menerima dan bertanggung jawab untuk anak yang dikandungnya.

Jika memang Naruto tak mau bertanggung jawab, maka dia sendirilah yang akan melahirkan dan membesarkan anak itu.

Hinata meremas kuat gaun yang dia gunakan guna meredakan sesak yang menghimpitnya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam seraya menguatkan hatinya. Hinata menatap Naruto lalu tersenyum miris. Ia yakin keputusan ini akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Ia pun mulai membuka mulut dan memandang Naruto nanar, "Baiklah. jika itu adalah keinginanmu. Aku akan melakukannya, Naruto." Ucapnya, _'aku akan pergi dari hidupmu Naruto bersama anak ini.'_

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat Hinata. "Terima kasih Hinata." ucap Naruto seraya menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu."

 **~",)(,"~**

 **Kompleks Pemakaman Konoha, 1 bulan kemudian**

Angin sore berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun kering dari pepohonan rindang yang tumbuh di sekitar jalan danmengotori sepanjang jalan setapak kompleks pemakaman. Aroma bunga kirisan tersebar di udara oleh angin.

Langit tampak mendung dengan awan kelabu yang bergulung-gulung, semendung perasaan semua orang yang hadir di tempat itu.

Usai semua orang pergi. Naruto datang bersama ribuan penyesalan yang membuncah dalam dada. Memberikan bunga terakhir untuk sang kekasih yang telah meninggalkannya. Jujur peristiwa ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya, dia masih tidak rela ditinggal pergi oleh Hinata. Pemuda itu masih sangat mencintai wanita itu.

Sejujurnya dia sangat menyesal karena pergi setelah pembicaraan terakhir mereka yang berakhir dengan tidak begitu baik untuk mereka berdua. Seandainya dulu dia mau melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Hinata, seandainya ia bisa berfikir dengan lebih dewasa dan mau menerima kesalahannya, seandainya dia tidak meninggalkan Hinata, semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

" _ **Kau adalah manusia paling hina Naruto. Tega-teganya kau menghamili Hinata dan menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan bayi itu."**_

Sejenak Naruto menghela, menengadahkan kepala menantang langit. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan sosok Hinata dan perlahan membuat hatinya kembali teriris sakit. Jantung pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dia mulai merasa lemah. Tubuhnya meluruh ke tangan yang bergetar, dia mencengkeram kuat batu nisan yang ada di depannya. Safirnya kini menerawang, menatap batu nisan itu. Sementara cairan bening tampak mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sesuatu yang tak biasa dia lakukan. Pemuda itu menangis. Menyesal dengan perbuatan yang dia lakukan dulu pada Hinata.

 **"** _ **Kau sendiri seharusnya tahu jika menggugurkan kandungan juga punya resiko dan kau malah menyuruh Hinata untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Apa kau tahu setelah melakukannya, Hinata jadi tidak bisa Hamil dan karena itu... dia... dia... bunuh diri. Aku benar-benar sangat membencimu.**_ **"**

Kata-kata Neji kembali terngiang di kepalanya, membuat dirinya semakin sesak oleh rasa bersalah. Dia menekan dadanya semakin keras bahkan dipukul untuk meredakan rasa sesaknya, sementara air mata terus mengalir.

Benar kata Neji, dia adalah lelaki paling buruk di dunia ini. Lebih hina dari pada sampah yang paling buruk sekali pun. Apa yang ia lakukan dulu tidak pernah sekali pun dia pikirkan akan berakibat seperti ini. Hinata, gadis yang amat dicintainya pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan beribu penyesalan akibat kesalahan dan keegoisannya.

"Hinata... Hinata... Aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu. Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu menggugurkan anak kita. Seharusnya sekarang kita bisa bersama dan kita tidak berpisah seperti ini. Seharusnya..." Air mata lelaki itu semakin deras, jatuh dan membasahi makam yang masih baru itu.

Langit tampak gelap dengan awan hitam yang semakin banyak berkumpul di atas pemakaman. Suasana yang memang sangat mendukung bagi dirinya yang sedang terluka. Perlahan ribuan titik air jatuh dan membasahi bumi tetapi Naruto tak berniat untuk pindah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Hinata? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini?"

Dan apapun yang dikatakan lelaki itu, tidak akan merubah apa-apa. Hinata sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia dan tidak akan mungkin dia kembali lagi. Walau sebesar apapun rasa penyesalannya, dia tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan Hinata.

Saat ini ia hanya butuh menangis dan memang hanya itulah yang dapat membuatnya lega. Ya dia menumpahkan semua penyesalannya dengan tangis.

 _Penyesalan bagi Naruto adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan yang─ mungkin─ bahkan dengan waktupun akan sulit terobati._

...

 **9 tahun kemudian**

"Mom, ayo cepat. Sebentar lagi pertunjukannya dimulai, nanti kita terlambat." Kata seorang anak kecil kira-kira berumur delapan tahun dengan suara cempreng. Sambil menyeret seorang wanita dewasa.

Wanita itu menatap anaknya dengan lembut. Senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah, sayang. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, nanti kau jatuh." Jawabnya sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah kecil anaknya sambil menggenggam tangan kecil milik putranya.

Anak lelaki yang dulu pernah ditolak oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri dengan alasan umur dan ketidaksiapannya menjadi seorang ayah, kini tumbuh dengan membawa sebagian besar gen ayahnya. Mata, rambut, juga senyum lebarnya, terlalu mirip dengan lelaki itu, bahkan tidak menyisakan gen hinata untuk berada di dalam tubuh anaknya agar ikut menonjol.

Tapi itu tidaklah mengapa, karena dia sangat menyayangi putranya. Sekalipun sangat bandel.

Dia ingat, dulu dia hampir melakukan apa yang diminta oleh lelakinya untuk menggugurkan anaknya. Akan tetapi, dia tidak bisa melakukannya, hatinya tidak sanggup. Lagipula semua itu adalah kesalahan mereka dan janin dalam kandungannya tidaklah bersalah. Janin itu adalah anak mereka, sekalipun Naruto tidak menginginkannya. Dia anugerah dari Tuhan yang diturunkan untuknya dan tidak mungkin dia menolak pemberian Tuhan.

Awalnya dia memang sangat terpuruk dengan hal itu, apalagi ketika tidak ada dukungan dari orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Tapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena ketika tiga bulan masa kehamilannya ayahnya datang untuk melihat keadaannya, bahkan ikut membantunya. Berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan Hinata, bahkan walau Hinata mengidamkan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti ramen dengan rasa jeruk, atau bahkan buah jeruk yang berasa ramen. Hiashi akan berusaha memenuhinya.

Memang awalnya tidak ada satupun keluarganya yang ingin membantunya, terlebih ayahnya yang sangat kecewa terhadapnya dan melarang semua keluarga besar untuk membantunya setelah dia memberitahukan apa yang dia alami. Dan itu adalah pengalaman yang tidak bisa dia lupakan.

Apalagi ketika raut kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang terpancar jelas dari raut ayahnya, ekspresi yang tidak pernah sekalipun diperlihatkan pada mereka dan itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa bersalah sekigus menjadi anak yang tak tahu diri.

Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan itu sekalipun ia sangat mencintai Naruto. Seharusnya dia bisa menahan diri ketika melihat tatapan memohon sekaligus mendamba dari laki-laki itu. yah seharusnya. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, waktu tidak akan berputar kembali. Apa yang terjadi dulu adalah sebuah pembelajaran untuk masa kininya.

 **FLASH BACK ON**

"GUGURKAN KANDUNGAN ITU!" Ucap Hiashi penuh emosi sambil menunjuk perut Hinata. Mata yang biasa memancarkan kelembutan pada setiap anaknya, kini berubah dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

Hinata tersentak, mendongak menatap ayahnya tak percaya. Bukan seperti ini yang dia inginkan, bukan bentakan dan tatapan kecewaan dari ayah dan kakak sepupunya yang ingin dia lihat, dan bukan pula tatapan kasihan dari sang adik yang dia inginkan.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya seraya meneteskan air mata. "Tidak oto-san, aku tidak bisa membunuhnya. dia hadir karena kesalahan kami─"

"Kalau begitu suruh dia bertanggung jawab!" bentak hiashi

Hinata menggeleng, tidak mungkin Naruto mau menikahinya, dia sudah ditolak bahkan lelaki itu juga menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. "Aku tidak bisa oto-san. Aku tidak bisa."

"Apa dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab?"

Hinata menunduk tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. "A... Aku.. ─"

"Jadi benar dia tak mau bertanggung jawab?" sentak Hiashi makin membuat Hinata merasa sakit juga bersalah.

Seumur-umur, ayahnya tidak pernah memarahinya apalagi membentaknya seperti ini sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya.

"Maafkan aku oto-san."

"Brengsek. Aku akan membunuhnya." Ucap Neji tiba-tiba kemudian berdiri dan bersiap untuk ke tempat Naruto

Hinata tersentak ketika pemuda itu sudah bersiap. Dia pun ikut bangkit dan memegang pergelangan tangan Neji untuk menahannya. "Ku mohon jangan Nii-san. Aku─"

"Kau─ apa kau bodoh Hinata. Kau menderita sementara dia di sana tengah bersenang-senang dan tidak menanggung apa-apa atas dosa yang kalian lakukan." Neji terlihat murka, urat-urat di wajahnya nampak jelas tercetak. Sepupu yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya menderita karena ulah Naruto dan Hinata masih membela laki-laki itu.

Kakak mana yang akan senang dan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak ada. Sekalipun, mereka bukanlah saudara kandung, tapi Neji sangat menyayangi Hinata.

"Aku..."

Hinata tak sanggup lagi meneruskan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba kesadarannya hilang. Dia pingsan. Neji dan ayah Hinata yang masih ingin mengeluarkan apa yang ada di kepala mereka, jadi terhenti karena melihat keadaan Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Neji, urus berkas-berkas untuk kepindahan Hinata. Kita akan menerbangkannya ke Amerika, tempat bibimu berada. Dia akan mengurus Hinata di sana, sekalian mengajarkan Hinata tentang bisnis."

"Haik."

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

"Mom..." Suara seseorang kembali memanggilnya. kali ini adalah suara gadis kecil seumuran dengan anak lelakinya. Dia tengah berdiri di depan mobil sambil besedekap.

"Oh, sorry honey." Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan anak perempuannya yang lain. Pipinya yang gembul sengaja dikembungkan tanda kejenuhannya akibat menunggu Hinata dan Bolt.

Dulu dia tidak menyangka, jika dirinya mengandung anak kembar, meskipun kandungannya cukup besar untuk kehamilan pertamanya. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar memikirkannya.

Himawari, lahir lima menit setelah Boruto anak pertamanya dan dia mewarisi hampir seluruh gen Hinata dari rambut, wajah, bahkan kulit putih pualamnya, kecuali warna matanya yang berwarna biru langit sama seperti ayah biologisnya. Dan itu adalah kejutan yang tidak diantisipasi olehnnya karena dia tidak tahu kalau anaknya adalah kembar. Meskipun ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari anak pertamanya.

Mereka berdua adalah anugrah terindah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Meskipun tanpa laki-laki itu dia berhasil membesarkan mereka.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai. Kita akan terlambat."

"Iya. Kau cerewet sekali, sih." Balas Bolt tidak terima.

Hinata hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah anak-anaknya. Lalu tersenyum. Mereka berdua selalu menampilkan kelucuannya, sekalipun karena pertengkaran mereka Dan itu selalu sukses membuatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup anak-anak. kalian akan lebih terlambat lagi jika berdebat disini."

"Iya." Balas mereka bersamaan.

"Oh, iya Mom, kita akan kerumah kakek, kan akhir minggu nanti? Aku rindu kakek." Himawari bertanya dengan semangat dan dianggukan oleh Bolt. Mereka berdua menatap Hinata dengan mata berbinar sekaligus berharap jika rencana mereka kali ini bisa terealisasi.

"Oh... Maafkan aku anak-anak. Mom tidak bisa. Mom masih banyak pekerjaan di sini." Ucap Hinata sangat menyesal telah membuat anak-anaknya berharap dan kemudian mengecewakan mereka.

"Mom menyesal sayang." Dan apapun yang Hinata katakan tidak bisa menghilangkan raut kecewa anak-anaknya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas. Satu hal yang tidak dia sukai adalah melihat anak-anaknya kecewa karena dirinya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia membuat mereka kecewa dan Hinata akan berusaha untuk menghilangkannya.

Setibanya mereka tiba di Trinity of International elementary. Hinata membawa kedua anaknya masuk dan dia duduk di bangku yang sudah disiapkan oleh panitia. Sementara kedua anaknya menuju ke belakang panggung untuk mempersiapkan pertunjukan merek

Hinata mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas, mengetikkan beberapa nomor. Lalu menunggu hingga suara panggilan itu berubah jadi kata " _Halo, Nee-chan..._ "

"Halo, Hanabi. Apa kau sibuk minggu depan?" Hinata bertanya sambil menonton pertunjukan anak-anak sekolah Trinity.

" _Tidak, Ne-chan. Ada apa?_ "

"Bolt dan Himawari ingin ketemu Oto-san. Mereka merindukannya, tetapi aku tidak bisa ikut pergi. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di sini."

" _Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berangkat ke sana nee-chan, pekerjaanku juga sangat banyak dan barulah minggu depan berkurang, tapi tidak bisa bepergian. Maafkan aku, Ne-chan. Ah... tapi kalau kau mengijinkan, biarkan mereka naik pesawat, biar aku yang menjemputnya di bandara_."

"Aku tidak berani mengambil resiko, Hanabi. Aku tidak mau jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka."

" _Baiklah. Sekali lagi maafkan aku nee-chan, karena tidak bisa membantu. Tapi, kuharap kau memikirkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka merindukan kakenya._ "

"Yah, akan kupikirkan ini, Hanabi. Terima kasih

Hinata mematikan sambungan dan kembali menatap ke panggung. Anak-anak sekolah Trinity sangat besemangat memunjukkan kemampuan mereka untuk menghibur para penonton dan setelahnya mereka akan menunjukkan senyum cerah ketika mendengar sorak dan tepuk tangan dari penonton.

Hinata jadi tidak sabar menunggu kedua anaknya. Mereka sudah berlatih keras untuk hari ini.

Lama berselang ketika sebagian peserta sudah menampilkan kehebatan mereka. Selanjutnya adalah giliran kedua anaknya. Bolt sudah siap di depan pianonya sementara Himawari berjalan menuju tengah panggung di mana microphone berada.

Suara indah dari denting piano yang dimainkan oleh Bolt menggema di dalam aula sebagai pembuka. Semenata Himawari memegang microphone nya dan bersiap melantunkan lagu yang sudah mereka siapkan.

Para tamu terdiam ketika dua suara itu menggema dalam aula. Suara mereka lembut dan menghipnotis hampir semua penonton. Walaupun mereka masih anak-anak tapi permainan nada yang mereka tampilkan sangat hebat dan hampir menyamai profesional.

Hinata menatap kedua anaknya dengan mata berbinar penuh haru. Mereka berdua sudah membuatnya bangga. Walau mereka lahir tanpa ayah, tapi mereka bisa tumbuh sehebat ini.

Sebenarnya dulu, ketika dibulan ketujuh kehamilannya, Hinata mulai meragu. Dia takut jika nanti anaknya lahir, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang baik. Dia sangat tidak percaya diri.. mengingat dia akan melahirkan tanpa dampingan seoarang suami. Namun, sekarang pemikiran itu tidaklah terbukti. Anak-anaknya tumbuh dengan perkembangan yang hebat bahkan melebihi ekspektasinya.

Hinata sangat bahagia memliki mereka berdua. Dua malaikat yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dengan tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan. Dua malaikat yang membuatnya bertahan dan melupakan semua kesedihannya.

Tepuk tangan dari banyak penonton menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Dia melihat kedua anaknya tengah tersenyum kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang seolah memberi tanda jika merekalah yang telah melakukan pertunjukan barusan. Hinata kemudian mengangguk agar mereka percaya jika Hinata juga menonton pertunjukan mereka.

Mereka berdua turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Hinata dengan berlari sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian tadi hebat sekali, Mom sangat bangga pada kalian.."

"Terima kasih mom." Mereka menjawab bersama.

"Nah, sebagai hadiah. Apa yang kalian inginkan dari, mom?"

Mereka saling menatap dan ada senyum yang menghias bibir mereka.

"Tapi bisakah mom menepatinya?" Tanya Bolt. Ada harapan yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya membuat Hinata tidak enak.

Hinata tahu apa keinginan anak-anaknya, karena mereka sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Walau Hinata sering menjanjikannya, tapi dia sangat jarang bahkan hanya beberapa kali saja menepatinya.

"Baiklah, mom berjanji. Jadi katakan apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kerumah kakek." Mereka menjawab serempak. Banyak harapan yang terpancar dari dua bola mata bening mereka dan Hinata akan sangat merasa bersalah jika menolaknya.

Dan sepertinya ide Hanabi akan dia lakukan.

"Baiklah. Tapi mom tidak janji akan ikut bersama kalian."

"Lalu bisakah kami pergi tanpa mom?" Himawari manatap ibunya. Ada harapan dalam kata-katanya. Mata birunya berbinar menatap Hinata.

"Kami mohon." Kali ini Bolt melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka berdua menatap Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas. Mungkin dia harus menghubungi Hanabi dan menyetujui saran Hanabi tadi.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Di sana kalian akan dijemput oleh bibi Hanabi. Kalian masih ingat bukan wajahnya?" Mereka mengangguk. Tentu saja mereka masih ingat karena bibinya itu hampir tiap bulan datang mengunjungi mereka. Kadang kala bahkan bersama paman Konohamaru.

"Jika kalian sudah sampai, jangan lupa menghubungi mom." kembali mereka mengangguk. Tentu saja mereka harus menghubunginya, karena mereka tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir. Kekhawatiran ibu mereka kadang sangat merepotkan dan mereka tidak ingin mendengar omelan yang bahkan bisa berhari-hari.

"Yes, mom. We will."

Mereka sudah berada di bandara. Hinata mengantar mereka tidak sampai di dalam, karena ditahan penjaga. Hinata menitipkan Bolt dan Himawari pada seorang pramugari yang bertugas di pesawat yang akan kedua anaknya tumpangi.

Awalnya Mereka berdua tidak diizinkan, karena umur mereka masih kecil dan tidak didampingi oleh siapapun walau Hinata sudah memberukan penjelasan. Tetapi, untungnya Hinata bertemu dengan seorang pramugara, seorang teman saat kuliah dulu. Dan akhirnya Bolt dan Himawari diizinkan untuk pergi.

Di dalam pesawat, Bolt dan Himawari duduk bersampingan. Mereka tampak tenang walau tanpa didampingi siapapun padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan perjalanan udara tanpa orang dewasa.

Mungkin karena mereka sudah sangat merindukan kakeknya. Lagipula ini adalah kejutan untuk kakek mereka. Guru mereka pernah bilang, ada hari perayaan untuk ayah dan karena mereka sudah tidak punya ayah, jadi kakek mereka adalah penggantinya.

Sebenarnya, mereka ingin memberikan kejutan saat kunjungan lalu kakek mereka, karena biasanya kakek mereka akan berkunjung tiap akhir bulan ke rumah mereka, tetapi sudah hampir enam bulan belakangan ini kakek mereka tidak datang. Kata paman Neji, kakek mereka sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa berkunjung.

Mereka jadi tidak sabar untuk sampai ke Konoha. Ingin melihat raut terkejut kakeknya. Dia pasti akan senang sekali dengan kejutan ini. Dan lagi mereka juga ingin melihat Noara, anak dari paman Neji dan Bibi Tenten secara langsung. Mereka hanya pernah melihatnya beberapa kali itupun dari ponsel panan Neji.

Noara umurnya masih tiga tahun, tapi katanya dia sangat nakal seperti laki-laki. Anak perempuan itu walaupun cantik tapi agak tomboy, dia tidak bisa diam, makanya tiap kali paman Neji berkunjung kerumah mereka dia tidak pernah membawa Noara.

Tidak berapa lama mereka sudah sampai di bandara. Bolt langsung menghubungi Ibunya.

Tapi karena tidak diangkat, Bolt hanya mengiriminya pesan.

"Mom, kami sudah sampai." Ketiknya kemudian berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Himawari agar tidak terpisah.

Mereka berjalan dan mencari bibi Hanabi yang katanya akan datang menjemput mereka, tapi sampai sekarang mereka tidak menemukannya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan di ruang informasi setelah bertanya pada security. Meminta untuk bibi Hanabi menjemput mereka di dekat ruang informasi. Tapi sampai beberapa lama menunggu bibi mereka tidak kunjung datang. Bolt kembali meminta pegawainya untuk mengumumkan untuk bibi Hanabi menjemput mereka.

"Kenapa bibi Hanabi lama sekali? Apa mom lupa bilang pada bibi, kalau hari ini kita datang?" Himawari bertanya setelah kakaknya duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Hima." Jawab Bolt. Pandangannya menyusuri pintu masuk bandara, mungkin saja bibinya sedang mencari mereka atau setidaknya baru datang dan tidak mendangar pengumuman.

"Itu dia, kak." Himawari menunjuk, seorang wanita yang tengah celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu. Rambutnya panjang berwarna coklat, dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Wanita itu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan tempat mereka berdua sambil meletakkan ponselnya di telinga. Mungkin dia tengah menghubungi kami, pikir mereka berdua.

"Ah... pantas saja. Ponsel kakak bibi sedang menghubungi kita, Hima." Kata Bolt setelah melihat ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita hampiri bibi. Mungkin dia bingung cari kita, kak." Himawari memakai tas ransel kecilnya kemudian menarik tangan kecil kakaknya untuk segera menyusul bibinya yang sudah bersiap pergi berlawanan arah dengan tempat mereka.

"Bibi, jangan pergi dulu. Kami ada di sini..." Himawari dan Bolt secepatnya berlari mengejar wanita itu karena kalau tidak terkejar, mereka akan saling mencari.

Tapi wanita itu terus saja berjalan, langkahnya sangat besar dan tergesa-gesa langkah kaki kedua anak itu tidak bisa menyamainya. Bolt dan Himawari terus memanggilnya, tapi tidak sekalipun dia hiraukan. Seperti tidak mendengar apapun.

"Bibi Hanabi tunggu kami."

Wanita itu akhirnya berbalik, tapi tidak berhenti maupun menghampiri mereka. Dia terus berjalan bahkan kini dia sudah setengah berlari seperti sedang menghindari sesuatu. Tapi tidak mungkin kan dia menghindari Bolt dan Himawari karena setahu mereka bibinya itu sangat menyayangi mereka bahkan dia sendiri yang mengusulkan agar Bolt dan Himawari datang berkunjung dan memberikan kejutan untuk kakek.

Wanita itu sudah sampai di luar bandara. Dia terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu, tapi tidak seperti menunggu Bolt dan Himawari.

Ketika taxi berhenti di depan wanita itu, dia lalu menumpanginya dan tidak peduli pada Bolt dan Himawari yang sedari tadi mengejarnya.

Bolt melepaskan genggamannya dari Himawari agar larinya bisa lebih cepat dan bisa menghentikan bibinya yang akan meninggalkan mereka. Taxi itu bergerak dan perlahan meninggalkan bandara. Bolt semakin mempercepat laju larinya, dia tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka tidak mau terluntang lanting dan membuat ibu mereka khawatir.

Dan ketika mobil itu menyebrang, Bolt tidak bisa menghentikan kakinya untuk mengejar. Banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang di sana, tapi tidak dihiraukan anak itu.

Himawari di belakangnya terus meneriakinya untuk berhenti mengejar dan kembali padanya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia harus bertemu dengan bibi mereka, agar mereka bisa diantar ke kakek.

Ckik

Bolt terjatuh di aspal. Wajahnya pucat. Hampir saja nyawanya melayang jika saja sang pemilik mobil tidak me-rem mobilnya tepat waktu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n : Hai... Aku balik lagi dengan cerita baru. Sambil menunggu cerita lain yang belum kelar. Sebenarnya cerita ini juga baru ku temukan setelah mengotak atik arsip di LEPI (sebelum LEPI EROR) dan karena LEPI lagi eror jadi dieditnya lewat HP. Jadi maklum yah kalau kalian banyak menemukan TYPO.

BTW, Mungkin kalian sudah sering membaca cerita dengan tema seperti ini, dan saya harap sih kalian gak bosan kalau baca ceritaku ini. Karena seperti yang ada di kepala kalian semua, endingnya juga bakalan sama.

Oh, iya sampe lupa. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, kok gaya bahasanya beda-beda sih, yah aku hanya menyesuaikan dengan sudut pandang anak-anak dan orang dewasa. Aku merasa aneh saja kalau sudut pandang anak kecil disamakan dengan sudut pandang orang dewasa.

Eh... sudah yah, hahahaha... (paling juga catatan authornya gak di gubris :'( Abaikan saja catatan ini kalau merasa gak penting. Hahahaha...


	2. Pertemuan

Pair : Naruto-Hinata

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING: AU, OOC, OC (sedikit) typo (mungkin banyak), alur GaJe, (masih perlu banyak belajar)

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dan medapati Bolt dengan wajah pucat pasinya. Pandangannya kosong dan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya.

Naruto menatap anak lelaki itu dengan mata yang membulat. Jantungnya seolah dihantam oleh gemuruh dan membuatnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Ingatan tentang masa lalunya bersileweran, memaksanya kembali mengingat tentang wanita yang pernah bahkan hingga kini menduduki tingkat teratas hatinya. Wanita yang pernah dia kecewakan hingga pergi meninggalkannya dengan beribu penyesalan.

Anak ini seperti bentuk mini dari dirinya. Wajah, mata, bahkan rambutnya sangat mirip dengan dirinya sewaktu kecil.

"Kakak."

Kali ini seorang anak perempuan yang menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya memerah dengan mata yang sembab.

Dan sekali lagi. Naruto merasakan sakit pada jantungnya. Gadis kecil didepannya benar-benar mengingatkan dia dengan wanita itu. Wajah mereka berdua sangat mirip, kecuali matanya yang berwarna biru.

DEG.

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasakan sesuatu pada kedua anak kecil. Sesuatu yang terhubung seperti ikatan, tetapi dia tidak tahu ikatan seperti apa. Dia merasa seolah menemukan apa yang sudah lama cari, tapi dia pun tidak tahu apa itu.

Ataukah karena dia sangat rindu pada wanita itu dan kedua anak itu sangat mirip dengannya?

PIP

"Hua... kakak... hua..."

Naruto tersentak ketika suara tangis gadis kecil itu pecah dan suara klakson kendaraan bersahutan di belakang mobilnya.

"Oh... Astaga, maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto dan refleks membawa mereka ke dalam mobil tanpa menghiraukan apakah mereka datang bersama orang lain ataupun keluarga mereka.

Naruto membawa mereka di rumah sakit yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari bandara. Bolt sepertinya masih shok akibat kejadian tadi dan sedang diperiksa oleh dokter, sementara Naruto berusaha menenangkan Himawari yang menangis di atas pangkuannya.

"Gadis kecil, tenanglah..! Kakakmu pasti baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, oke!"

Tangis Himawari perlahan reda. Kedua tangan kecilnya mengusap air mata yang masih keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namanu, gadis kecil?"

Himawari menatap Naruto dengan mata bulatnya yang masih berkaca-kaca, "Himawari, paman." Jawabnya sedikit bergetar. Dia masih ingat kejadian tadi.

"Jadi, dimana ibumu, Himawari?"

"Rumah."

"Lalu kenapa kalian ada di Bandara?"

"Kami mau ke rumah kakek, tapi bibi Hanabi pergi, padahal kata mom, dia mau menjemput aku dan Bolt di Bandara dan mengantar kami ke rumah kakek."

Naruto sangat kasihan pada mereka berdua dan entah kenapa dia jadi tidak suka pada bibi yang dikatakan Himawari. Bibi yang dengan teganya menelantarkan dua anak manis ini, padahal dia sudah janji pada ibu kedua anak ini.

"Baiklah. Setelah Bolt selesai diperiksa aku akan mengantar kalian berdua, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah, paman?"

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa melihat anak gadis itu tersenyum dan kembali ceria, membuat perasaannya jadi tergelitik senang.

Perasaan yang dulu sudah tidak pernah lagi dia rasakan, kini sedikit tertular karena gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil yang sangat mirip dengan wanita itu, kecuali matanya yang berwarna biru sama seperti miliknya.

DEG

Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat, ketika memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Bagaimana pun anak gadis di depannya seperti perpaduan antara dia dan wanita itu. Lagipula, Bolt. Anak lelaki itu sangat mirip dengannya, seperti pinang yang di belah dua, tapi dalam versi kanak-kanaknya.

Ah... Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Itu sangat mustahil. Wanitanya sudah pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak mungkin dia hidup kembali.

Naruto memejamkan mata ketika perasaan bersalahnya kembali hadir. Andai dulu dia tidak bersikap egois dan mau menerima juga bertanggung jawab, wanitanya pasti akan berada di sampingnya sekarang dengah buah hati mereka yang mungkin akan seumuran dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Paman tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya ketika dua tangan kecil menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa gadis kecil." Jawabnya dengan senyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

"Paman janji kan mau antar kami ke rumah kakek?" Himawari meminta dengan wajah penuh harapan dan Naruto tidak ingin membuat gadis kecil itu kecewa dan menghilangkan senyumnya.

Naruto mengelus rambut Himawari dan tersenyum, "Aku janji manis."

Dokter membuka ruang pemeriksaan Bolt dan meminta Naruto untuk ikut dengannya.

Naruto menggendong Himawari dan membawanya duduk bersama Bolt di ranjang. "Aku akan segera kembali. Tunggu paman, oke?" Ucapnya lalu mengusap kepala mereka berdua.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang tempat dokter itu menunggunya.

Dokter itu menyambutnya dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan anak itu, Garaa? Apa ada hal yang buruk?"

"Tenanglah. Dia tidak apa-apa. Anak itu hanya sok ringan dan dengan istirahat satu hari, dia akan kembali pulih."

Naruto menghela nafas legah, "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Tapi, dari mana kau bertemu dengan mereka? Kau tidak merasa mereka sangat mirip denganmu? Aku bahkan menganggap jika mereka itu anakmu karena kemiripan kalian kalau saja aku tidak betul-betul mengenalmu."

Naruto tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Gaara, dia pun sampai saat ini masih memikirkannya. Dia masih belum percaya, bagaimana bisa kebetulan seperti ini terjadi. Bagaimana bisa ada anak yang sangat mirip dia dengan wanita itu dan bahkan seperti perpaduan antara mereka berdua.

"Apa kau mau kita melakukan tes DNA, Naruto?" Gaara memberikan saran untuk Naruto. Dia sangat penasaran dengan kebetulan yang dia dapati ini. Dia sangat penasaran bagaimana bisa ada anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya dan kekasih sahabatnya padahal kekasih sahabatnya itu sudah lama meninggal.

Naruto tak kunjung menjawab. Dia masih bingung dengan kejadian yang dia alami itu dan saran Gaara sangat menggiurkan untuk dia terima, tapi di sisi lain dia sangat takut jika hasilnya tidak seperti harapannya. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa ada orang yang sudah meninggal hidup kembali.

"Bagaimana?" Gaara kembali bertanya karena Naruto masih bergeming dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjawab. "Sejujurnya aku sangat penasaran dengan semua ini. Kau tahukan kalau Hinata sudah-" jeda Gaara, sejanak menatap Naruto, takut-takut kalau Naruto akan tersinggung, tapi Naruto hanya diam, "Meninggal." Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Sejujurnya sampai sekarang pun dia tak percaya jika Hinata sudah meninggal apalagi penyebabnya yang sampai saat ini masih tidak jelas. Mungkin Naruto tahu, tapi dia mengunci rapat mulutnya hingga tak ada seorang pun tahu penyebab sesungguhnya dari kematian gadis itu.

Naruto menatap Gaara. "Aku tidak tahu Gaara. Aku-"

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, Naruto. Kita tidak akan tahu kebenarannya, sebelum kita mencobanya. Dan-" Gaara menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat raut Naruto. Ekspresi yang sama ketika mendengar berita kematian Hinata, gadis yang laki-laki itu cintai.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukannya. Ini hanya saran, Naruto."

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Thank's Gaara."

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih menatapnya dalam. Gaara tahu betul bagaimana kacau dan hancurnya Naruto ketika kehilangan Hinata, apalagi dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk melihat jasad Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan mereka-sahabat Naruto juga Hinata- tidak mengerti hal itu.

...

Naruto melihat interaksi kedua anak itu. Bolt tengah berusaha menenangkan Himawari yang masih menangis. Dan kegiatan itu membuat dadanya membuncah senang. Ada kehangatan yang menyelimuti perasaannya. Es yang sudah lama menggunung di hatinya perlahan mencair oleh kelakuan ke dua anak kecil itu.

"Halo anak-anak. Apa kalian sudah siap?" Naruto menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Bolt bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto, sebaliknya Himawari sangat bersemangat dan mengangguk antusias.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, "Tapi, tunggu sampai besok, karena Bolt harus beristirahat." Katanya lalu mengelus kepala mereka.

Naruto merasa seperti menjadi seorang ayah dengan dua anak yang menggemaskan dan dia tidak mengerti mengapa pemikiran itu terlintas dalam kepalanya. Bahkan keponakan dari sepupunya Karin pun, dia tidak merasakan apapun, lalu kenapa dengan dua anak itu? Apakah karena wajah mereka yang membuatnya ingat dengan wanita itu?

...

Naruto membawa mereka di apartemen miliknya. Apartemen sederhana hadiah dari sang ayah ketika ulang tahun ke-17, namun tak pernah sekalipun dia kunjungi lagi.

Apartemen ini banyak menyimpan kenangan dirinya bersama Hinata. Terlalu banyak hingga dia tidak sanggup untuk meninggalinya lagi, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa melepasnya.

Selama ini Naruto memang tinggal bukan di apartemen ini, karena tak ingin merasakan perasaan bersalah juga penyesalan yang berlarut. Namun demikian, tak jarang pula dia datang hanya untuk melepas rindu akan Hinata.

Memang benar kalau laki-laki itu sampai sekarang pun masih mencintai Hinata, masih rindu dengan sosok wanita itu, dan semua yang tertera dalam diri wanita itu. Dan semua itu tak akan mudah dikikis oleh waktu.

 _Jika perasaan cinta itu sudah dititipkan padamu, maka perasaan itu tidak akan mudah dihilangkan. Sekeras apapun usaha untuk menghilangkannya pasti tidak bisa, bahkan dengan waktu yang terus berjalan, kecuali jika Tuhan sendiri yang menghapus perasaan itu._

...

Naruto mengistirahatkan mereka di dalam kamarnya. Kamar yang sering dia gunakan bersama Hinata, dulu.

"Kalian harus banyak istirahat, supaya kalau ketemu kakek, kakek kalian akan senang dan kalian bisa main sepuasnya bersama kakek." Ucapnya lalu mengecup kening keduanya.

"Baik, paman." Sahut Himawari kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang kakak yang sudah terlelap duluan.

Naruto melihat bingkai foto di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya sebelum pergi. Di sana ada laki-laki dan perempuan yang tersenyum dan saling merangkul di tengah guyuran kembang api di festival penutupan akhir tahun. Mereka tampak bahagia. Sangat.

Naruto tahu semua itu tidak akan pernah lagi terulang. Kebahagiaannya yang dulu pernah dia genggam, dengan mudah dia lepaskan hanya karena keegoisannya dan kini dia sadar kebahagiaan sudah meninggalkannya dan tidak akan lagi dia dapatkan.

 _Sekarang dia sadar jika keegoisan hanya akan menghasilkan suatu kesakitan juga penyesalan yang berkepanjangan._

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Untuk sekarang bukan saatnya mengingat masa lalunya atau penyesalan yang pernah dia lakukan, karena itu semua tidak akan merubah apapun.

Dia menatap kedua anak-anak itu kemudian beranjak keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan mereka makanan. Dia tahu anak-anak itu belum makan, sama seperti dirinya.

Naruto meraih gagang pintu dan baru saja dia mau tutup ketika satu kata terucap dari mulut Bolt, "Dad." Dan satu perasaan lain muncul di hati Naruto. Ada keinginan untuk menjadi ayah mereka, dia ingin melindungi Bolt dan Himawari.

...

Baru saja makanan mereka tiba setelah satu jam yang lalu Naruto pesan. Sengaja memang, supaya ketika anak-anak itu bangun, makanan itu masih hangat.

Di depan pintu kamar, Naruto mendengar ocehan dari anak-anak itu. Nampaknya mereka sedang merencanakan kejutan untuk kakek mereka.

"Anak-anak..." Kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika melihat Himawari tengah memegang bingkai foto dirinya dengan Hinata. Mereka berdua ternyata sedang berdebat tentang foto itu.

Naruto tersenyum lantas ikut masuk dalam perdebatan mereka. "Hm... Apa kalian tahu gambar di foto itu mirip siapa?" Tanya Naruto ikut memandangi foto itu dari belakang mereka. Memang pose seperti dalah satu dari gambar itu.

"Yang ini, paman dan ini mom." Jawab Himawari sambil menunjuk kedua wajah dalam foto. Senyumnya merekah setelah menjawab dan menatap Naruto.

Naruto menyerngit, "Mom" ulangnya. Barangkali Naruto salah dengar dengan ucapan anak-anak itu.

"Iya. Paman kenal dengan mom?" Kali ini Bolt yang bertanya.

"Tunggu. Ini mom kalian?" Naruto menunjuk gambar Hinata, sekali lagi untuk memperjelas.

Bolt dan Himawari mengangguk antusias dan membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Namun demikian, jauh dalam hatinya ada sedikit letupan harapan, jika kata-kata mereka adalah kenyataan dan Hinata masih hidup. Wanitanya masih bernafas dan hidup dalam naungan. langit yang sama.

Tapi, mungkinkah? Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang bisa hidup kembali setelah kematian? dan jawabannya adalah tidak mungkin. Tidak ada manusia yang mampu membangkitkan orang mati sekalipun dia adalah dokter berbakat dan paling hebat di dunia. Kecuali Tuhan sendirilah yang berkehendak. Lagipula dia sendiri hadir dalam pemakaman Hinata sekalipun dia tidak diizinkan melihat Hinata untuk yang terakhir.

"Ini mom kami. Apa Paman kenal mom?" Himawari kembali bertanya. Matanya berbinar menatap Naruto.

Naruto terdiam tak tahu harus jawab apa jadi dia hanya mengangguk. "Apa kalian lapar? Paman tadi sudah menyiapkan makanan." katanya, tidak mau terlalu larut dalam pembicaraan yang akan membangkitkan rasa sakitnya.

"Iya, paman kami lapar sekali. Hehehe..." Bolt menjawab dengan cengirannya. "Kami harus makan bukan, supaya kuat kalo ketemu sama kakek."

"Baiklah. Ayo anak-anak"

...

Mereka bertiga berada diruang makan dengan makanan yang sudah dipesan oleh paman Naruto. Makanan yang terlihat lezat dan berwarna-warni. Tapi mereka sudah biasa makan makanan seperti itu karena mom mereka memang biasa memasaknya. Mom adalah chef yang paling hebat yang pernah mereka tahu.

Paman Naruto lebih memilih mengambilkan nasi dan lauk untuk masing-masing piring Bolt dan Himawari dari pada mengisi piringnya sendiri. Dia seperti kakek Hiashi yang juga suka mengambilkan lauk untuk mereka ketika berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

"Kalian harus makan yang banyak supaya cepat besar..."

Dan kata-kata itu juga biasa kakek Hiashi ucapkan setelah piring mereka terisi makanan. Tapi biasanya mom mereka sedikit mengomel ketika piring mereka masih banyak sisa ketika selesai makan karena tidak bisa menghabiskannya.

"Paman, ini terlalu banyak. Kami nanti tidak bisa menghabiskannya."

"Iya, paman. Himawari benar. Kata mom, kita tidak boleh berlebihan. Dan menyisakan makanan itu juga tidak boleh, katanya banyak orang yang tidak bisa makan seperti kita di luar sana, jadi kita tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan."

Naruto terpaku mendengar ucapan anak-anak di depannya itu, ucapan mereka membuat Naruto bangga. Mereka memang masih kecil tapi mereka sudah belajar tentang buruknya berbuat boros. Ibu mereka memang sangat hebat dalam mendidik mereka.

"Baiklah. Paman minta maaf, tapi makanan itu sudah terlanjur ada di piring kalian. Jadi mau tidak mau kalian harus menghabiskannya."

"Tapi, paman. Ini terlalu banyak."

"Kan kalian sendiri yang bilang tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan. Kalian tidak mau bukan jika barang yang sudah kalian beri pada orang lain, kalian ambil kembali?"

Bolt dan Himawari hanya bisa pasrah dan mengangguk menyetujui permintaan paman Naruto. mereka tidak mau seperti orang yang dikatakan oleh paman Naruto, karena kata mom mereka orang seperti itu harus dijauhi dan mereka tidak ingin dijauhi.

BRAK

Tidak berselang lama dalam kesunyian, ketika mereka makan, bunyi debuman keras dari pintu apartemen paman Naruto mengagetkan perempuan masuk dan menerjang paman Naruto, memeriksa seluruh wajahnya, tubuhnya, bahkan bola mata paman Naruto.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Bolt dan Himawari menghetikan gerakan tangan dan kunyahan mulut mereka ketika melihat perempuan itu. Perempuan yang sama saat di bandara. Perempuan yang mereka kejar hingga membuat Bolt hampir tertabrak mobil paman Naruto.

"Bibi Hanabi." Himawari meneguk cepat-cepat minumannya hanya untuk menyebutkan nama perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu berhenti dan menatap Bolt dan Himawari. Bola matanya membulat di balik kaca matanya, dia terkejut sama seperti dokter yang sudah memeriksa Bolt di rumah sakit tadi. Mungkin karena wajah mereka yang terlihat mirip.

"Menyingkirlah, Ino." Kata paman Naruto yang terlihat jenuh dengan ekpresi berlebihan dari perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu membuka kaca mata ribennya hanya untuk melihat Bolt dan Himawari "Kalian anak Naruto?" tanyanya.

Bolt dan Himawari hanya menggeleng. "Jadi bibi bukan bibi Hanabi?" kata Himawari dengan kecewa setelah melihat mata biru perempuan itu. "Ku pikir bibi adalah bibi Hanabi. Pantas saja waktu di bandara, bibi tidak berhenti saat kami panggil." Lanjutnya sambil menunduk.

Wajah mereka murung seketika. Ternyata mereka sudah salah mengenali orang dari awal. Bibi itu bukanlah bibi Hanabi seperti yang mereka kira. Bibi itu hanya memakai wig dan kacamata untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari fans-fans yang sudah menunggunya di bandara.

Perempuan itu bernama Ino Yamanaka, dia adalah aktris sekaligus sepupu paman Naruto yang baru pulang dari Korea Selatan setelah pemotretan bersama dengan salah satu aktor kondangan Korea Selatan. Kata paman Naruto film itu adalah film dengan campuran genre roman, action, dan humor, tapi Bolt dan Himawari tidak mengerti tentang film itu.

"Oh, maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak tahu kalau samaranku mirip dengan bibi kalian. Tapi, omong-omong, apa bibi Hanabi yang Himawari maksud itu adalah Hyuga Hanabi?"

Himawari dan Bolt mengangguk antusias, "Iya, bi. Bibi kenal dengan bibi Hanabi?" mereka berdua tampak senang dengan pertanyaan perempuan─ yang disebut in oleh paman Naruto, itu artinya bibi Ino mengenal dengan bibi Hanabi dan bibi itu bisa menghubungi bibi mereka untuk bisa cepat-cepat bertemu dengan kakek mereka.

...

Naruto terkesiap saat jawaban itu meluncur dari bibir kedua anak di depannya. Jantungnya bagai tersengat listrik jutaan volt. Mata safir-nya melebar dan terus menatap Ino penuh tanya. "A-apa maksudnya?"

Ino juga bingung ketika mendengar jawaban dari anak-anak itu. Tapi setahu Ino Hyuga Hiashi hanya memiliki dua anak perempuan dan Neji sebagai kakak sepupu, jadi orang tua anak-anak itu siapa? Tidak mugkin Neji atau pun Hanabi karena mereka belum menikah. Lagi pula umur anak-anak itu kemungkinan sudah tujuh sampai delapan tahun jadi tidak mungkin Hanabi, karena umurnya masih terlalu muda pada saat melahirkan, sedangkan Neji, tidak ada kemiripan pada kedua anak-anak itu. Kecuali...

Ino menatap Naruto, kemudian beralih pada anak-anak itu, lalu kembali ke Naruto dan begitu seterusnya hingga dia benar-benar yakin dengan pemikirannya.

"A-apakah ibu kalian bernama Hinata?" Ino bertanya ragu, sekilas melirik Naruto yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Barangkali dia masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Bibi kenal dengan mom?"

Pertanyaan dari kedua anak itu sudah cukup mewakili jawaban dari pertanyaan Ino. tapi bagaimana bisa Hyuga Hinata masih hidup sementara dulu mereka datang pada saat pemakamannya. Lalu Hinata yang dimaksud oleh anak-anak itu siapa? Ataukah ada yang disembunyikan oleh keluarha Hyuga itu? Lalu untuk apa?

Di sisi lain, setelah mendengar perkataan mereka, Naruto diam. Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. Dirinya terlalu _shock_. Ia tetap bertahan dalam kesunyian semunya.

Jadi sesuatu yang sedari tadi menganjal di kepalanya adalah ini. Kebetulan yang perlahan menguak akan kebenarannya dan takut untuk mempertanyakannya.

Lantas mengapa mereka melakukan ini padanya? Membuat dirinya hidup dalam bayang penyesalan masa lalunya. Menipu dan membohongi semua orang dengan kematian palsu Hinata. Apakah ini bentuk balas dendam dari Hyuga untuk dirinya?

Jika memang seperti itu, maka mereka sudah berhasil. Mereka sudah berhasil memporak-porandakan perasaan Naruto. Hidup dalam penyesalan dan rasa bersalah selama bertahun-tahun.

Bagi Naruto, tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada mengetahui sebuah kebenaran.

"Bisakah bibi Ino memberitahu bibi Hanabi kalau kami bersama paman Naruto, please? Kami tidak mau mom khawatir."

"Iya, bi. Kami tidak mau mom marah. Mom sangat cerewet kalau marah." kata Himawari. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan dan Naruto menatap ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang sama dengan wanita itu ketika menginginkan sesuatu. Ah... lagi-lagi anak-anak itu mengingatkan dia.

Jadi apakah dia harus melakukan saran Gaara? Karena hanya itulah satu-satunya yang bisa membuktikan kebenarannya.

"Hm... baiklah. Aku akan memberitahunya." Ino mengamini permintaan mereka

"Terima kasih bibi"

"Oke.. kalau begitu kembalilah ke kamar kalian untuk istirahat, oke." Mereka mengangguk dan turun dari kursi, "Tapi, sebelum itu bersihkan tubuh kalian."

"Baik, bi."

"Ah... Apa kalian ingin paman Naruto membantu kalian membersihkan tubuh kaalian?"

Naruto tersentak menatap Ino penuh tanya dan sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak, dia masih memikirkan kebetulan dan kemungkinan jika ia memang memiliki hubungan dengan ke dua anak itu, juga Hinata yang masih hidup sampai sekarang dan Ino malah menawarkan kepada anak-anak itu jika ia bisa membantu membersihkan tubuh mereka. Wanita itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Namun, walau pun demikian, tak dia pungkiri jika jauh dalam hatinya, ia merasa senang akan hal itu. Walau kebenarannya masih abu-abu dan jauh diraih, tapi dia merasa bahwa mereka memang memiliki suatu ikatan antara ayah dan anak.

"Bibi, kami sudah besar dan aku bisa membersihkan tubuhku sendiri. Tapi biasanya Bolt dibantu mom. Karena Bolt kadang mandi tidak bersih." Himawari cekikan ketika menceritakan Bolt.

"I..itu tidak benar, paman. Aku biasa mandi sendiri, Hima bohong." Bolt membantah apa yang dikatakan Himawari, tetapi gelagatnya menunjukkan bahwa ia memang sedang bohong. Matanya memandang banyak arah dan telinga sebelah kanannya bergoyang.

"Tapi telingamu bergerak, Bolt. Itu tandanya kau bohong."

Naruto tertawa melihatnya. Mereka berdua terlihat menggemaskan. Hatinya berteriak jika kejadian yang dia alami saat ini bukanlah kebetulan biasa. Tuhan mungkin menjawab doanya dalam bentuk pertemuannya dengan kedua anak itu. Bolt dan Himawari yang kemungkinan bedar adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya bersama Hinata.

...

Di tempat lain, Hinata merasa perasaannya tidak karuan ketika mengingat anak-anaknya. Dia tidak tahu perasaan jenis apa itu, tapi perasaan itu perlahan menggerogoti tubuhnya hingga membuatnya kehilangan fokus.

Berkas-berkas yang seharusnya dia kerjakan malah terabaikan bahkan janji temu dengan perusahaan Hana Advertising ditunda demi untuk menenangkan perasaannya. padahal pertemuan itu sangat penting karena membahas salah satu proyek yang berhasil dia dapatkan dari beberapa saingannya.

Hinata tidak sanggup, jantungnya seolah diremas dan membuat perasaannya jadi tidak karuan ketika mengingat anak-anaknya.

Dia kemudian menghubungi Bolt, tetapi ponsel anaknya tidak aktif dan membuat Hinata semakin kalang kabut. Perasaan cemas perlahan merasuk dan menggerogoti setiap sel sarafnya. Tangannya gemetar hebat ketika menghubunginya beberapa kali dan selalu dijawab sama jika ponsel anaknya tidak aktif.

Hinata mencoba tenang, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Mungkin memang ponsel anaknya tidak aktif dan mereka baik-baik saja.

Hinata kemudian menghubungi Hanabi, namun adiknya itu tidak mengangkatnya. Ia kemudian menghubunginya lagi, di derung ketiga Hinata baru bernafas legah.

" _Halo, nee-chan ada apa?_ " suara Hanabi tampak serak sepertinya dia baru bangun.

"Oh, Hanabi apa kedua anak-anakku baik-baik saja?" Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatir pada suaranya.

" _Anak-anak? Maksud nee-chan apa?_ "

Deg

Jantung Hinata seolah dihantam gemuruh. Apa maksud perkataan Hanabi?

"Hanabi jangan bercanda! Aku benar-benar khawatir pada mereka."

" _Nee-chan, aku benar-benar tidak tahu maksudmu. Apa Bolt dan Himawari datang ke sini?_ "

"Iya. Bahkan aku mengirimimu banyak pesan karena telepon ku tidak kau jawab, Hanabi, jika anak-anakku akan ke sana hari ini. Dan bukankah ini adalah idemu?"

" _Hahaha, maafkan aku nee-chan. Bercandaku kelewatan. Himawari dan Bolt memang tengah istirahat di kamar, mereka baru saja tertidur. Kau tahu kan perjalanan dari sana ke sini sangat jauh_."

"Astaga Hanabi kau membuatku benar-benar khawatir. Kau tahu, sejak tadi perasaanku tidak enak kalau ingat mereka. Tapi syukurlah mereka baik-baik saja. Tolong jaga mereka Hanabi, aku mungkin akan menyusul lusa kalau pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

Hinata mendengar kekehan Hanabi di seberang, "Maaf nee-chan, sudah membuatmu khawatir seperti itu. Tapi, tenaglah, aku pasti akan menjaga mereka.." Suara Hanabi terdengar bergetar dari tempat Hinata, tapi Hinata membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu, karena Hanabi sudah bilang jika mereka baik-baik saja.

Sementara di ujung sana Hanabi khawatir setengah mati, pasalnya dia tidak tahu kalau dua keponakannya itu akan tiba hari ini dan sms yang katanya dikirim oleh kakaknya tidak sekalipun dia baca. Salahkan ketelodorannya yang melupakan ponselnya di Kantor dalam keadaan tidak aktif dan sekalinya dia mau membuka ponselnya kesibukan kantor tidak mengizinkannya. Lalu sekarang di mana dua bocah kesayangannya itu?

.

.

.

TBC

A/n : Sebelumnya minal aidzin wal faizin, maaf kalau Mickey banyak salah sama kalian terutama keterlambatan update fict. Sebenarnya fict ini sudah lama ingin sy publish, tapi ada kerjaan yang mengharuskan saya untuk fokus ke sana. Dan lagi saya sedang mencoba membuat sesuatu, jadi yah, fokus ku terbagi.

Btw, thanks buat kalian yang sudah review, fav, dan memfollow fict ini. Yah... Sy kira gak bakalan ada, hehehehe... Abiz pasaran, terlalu mainstrem. Hehehehe...

Sondankh641 : iya Menyesal itu memang gak ada gunanya, jadi yah, berusaha saja dan perbaiki.

Aug 13 c1 kenz : HEHEHE... Pertanyaanmu masih setengah terjawab. Nanti chapter selanjutnya lagi. Jadi tunggulah..

shafir : yah, mainstream sekali. Hahaha ^∆^, arigato.

lovechanhun6194 : waduh, ini belum terjawab di chapter ini, jadi tunggu kelanjutannya saja, oke. BTW, arigato.. ^,^

LuluK-chan473 : Hm... Tapi kan dia nyesel :'( (tapi gak ada juga sih, cewe yg mau...)

Alinda504 : Itu karena mereka salah orang, hehehe °∆°

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS FOR**_

 _ **Hyuuzu Avery, vikramout, ana, dewa, kenz, Hitampanjang, Guest, .980, shafir, lovechanhun6194, hammerb101, Sondankh641, LuluK-chan473, Alinda504, QueenMamba, PearlLavender25, BrotherHeart, Hitampanjang.**_

Semoga kalian gak bosan baca fict-fict ku yang lain. Memang agak lama update, tapi percayalah pasti akan saya selesaikan.

Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu dan sampai jumpa di fict ku yang lain. •∆•


	3. Rencana Hanabi

Keesokan harinya sesuai janji Naruto pada anak-anak, ia membawa mereka untuk mencari Hanabi. Namun, terlebih dahulu, ia membawa mereka ke rumah sakit tempat Gaara bekerja.

Selain mengecek kondisi anak-anak, Naruto tentu saja ingin menjawab rasa penasarannya. Apakah mereka berdua memanglah anaknya? atau itu semua hanyalah sebuah kebetulan dari takdir.

Tiba di rumah sakit, mereka langsung menuju ruangan Gaara yang sebelumnya sudah diberitahu.

Naruto ingat ketika ia memberitahu, laki-laki itu langsung menyetujui dan malah lebih girang daripada Naruto. Nampaknya Gaara memang sangat menantikan ini.

"Paman, kenapa kita ke sini? Apa bibi Hanabi ada di dalam?" Himawari bertanya dengan raut menggemaskan miliknya.

"Bibi Hanabi tidak ada di dalam, Sayang. Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika Bolt benar-benar baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak ingin membuat ibu, bibi Hanabi, dan kakek kalian khawatir, kan?" Mereka berdua menggeleng dan Naruto melihat Himawari menggandeng lengan kecil kakaknya untuk segera berlalu ke ruangan Gaara, "Ayo, kak." ucapnya.

Naruto mengikuti mereka dengan perasaan hangat. Seperti ada unggun kecil yang menghangatkan hati beku miliknya.

Seandainya saja mereka berdua memanglah anaknya...

Naruto tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jika mereka memang adalah anaknya, memang apa yang akan dia lakukan? Merebutnya? Meminta hak asuh mereka dan kembali melukai hati Hinata- wanita yang amat sangat dia cinta bahkan hingga detik ini? Ataukah membiarkan mereka, lalu melupakan dirinya dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, lalu membuat hatinya kembali diliputi oleh rasa bersalah dan penyesalan?

Naruto memejamkan mata, lalu menghela nafas, dia benar-benar bingung dengan langkah yang akan dia ambil untuk kedepannya.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Mereka berdua memang seperti replika dirinya dan Hinata. Bahkan teman-temannya pun beranggapan sama ketika melihat mereka.

Lalu kalau mereka bukanlah anaknya seperti yang ia harapkan, bagaimana?

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tapi, kalau memang demikian, maka tidak apa. Setidaknya rasa penasarannya bisa terpuaskan. Dan lagi, bukankah ia bisa mengunjungi mereka berdua untuk melepaskan rindunya terhadap sang terkasih yang─ entah─ sudah dipanggil oleh Tuhan tanpa ada embel-embel apapun?

Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik fokus di sini dulu, yang lain nanti diurus belankangan.

Naruto melepas pandangannya dari Bolt dan Himawari ketika tiba di depan ruangan Gaara. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali sebelum dipersilahkan masuk oleh Gaara.

"Akhirnya kau mengikuti saranku." Ucap Gaara kemudian mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

"Hn.." senyum kaku Naruto terbit dan memberikannya pada Gaara. "Apa kita bisa memulainya Gaara. Aku harus mengantarkan mereka pada Hanabi. Tolong periksa mereka, pastikan mereka baik-baik saja."

"Yah, kau tenang saja." sahutnya kemudian menuntun Himawari dan Bolt menuju ranjang pasien untuk pemeriksaan. "Halo anak-anak..." Gaara menyapa mereka dengan senyum ramah khasnya untuk anak-anak. Tetapi senyum yang sangat berbeda untuk orang-orang dewasa, seperti pasien-pasiennya yang lain.

Himawari dan Bolt memandang Gaara, tersenyum lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kecil mereka dan membalas sapaan Gaara, "Halo paman."

Gaara menyuruh Bolt membuka bajunya dan memeriksa tubuh Bolt, "Bagaimana kabarmu, _Boy_?"

"Baik, Paman." sahut Bolt dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kecilnya.

"Wah, kau anak yang kuat, Bolt." Gaara memuji, masih memeriksa keadaan Bolt.

"Tentu saja, Paman. Aku tidak boleh sakit saat ketemu dengan kakek. Nanti dia marah dan tidak memperbolehkan kami datang menjenguknya lagi." kata Bolt.

"Benar, Paman. Kami tidak boleh sakit. Kakek kan sedang sakit, kalau kami juga sakit, kami tidak akan bisa menghibur kakek." Himawari menimpali dengan bangga.

Gaara tersenyum, "Anak baik."

Dan mereka berdua terkekeh senang karena dipuji.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran Himawari." kata Gaara sambil membantu Bolt memperbaiki bajunya dan menurunkan Bolt dari ranjang lalu membantu Himawari untuk menggantikan Bolt. "Kalau anak manis ini, bagaimana? Coba bilang A" lalu Himawari menirukan gaya Gaara dan membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya. Selanjutnya, Gaara memeriksa Himawari sama seperti Bolt barusan.

Naruto berdiri di samping mereka hanya melihat dan sesekali tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan mereka, "Bagaimana?"

Gaara berpaling dan menatap Naruto sejenak, "Mereka baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." sahutnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah. Oh ya, Minggu depan hasil lab-nya bisa kau ambil." Gaara menjelaskan, "Tapi Naruto, kalau memang mereka adalah anak-anakmu itu artinya Hinata... masih hidup, lantas mengapa mereka mengatakan jika Hinata sudah meninggal dan melakukan upacara pemakaman?"

Naruto bergeming, tidak menjawab. Ingatan itu kembali lagi dalam benaknya.

Gaara menghiraukan ekpresi Naruto lalu melanjutkan. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika itu semua memang benar?" Gaara membereskan peralatannya dan kembali duduk di kursinya, meninggalkan Himawari dan Bolt yang berbincang ala anak kecil di atas ranjang.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Entahlah, aku belum tahu. Aku... saat ini hanya ingin tahu kebenaran ini dan semuanya."

Gaara memandang Naruto dalam, dalam diam. Tidak menyahuti pun bertanya lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kuharap kau bisa menghadapinya lebih dewasa, Naruto." kata Gaara kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

"Bukan apa-apa─ ah, aku hampir lupa. Ini." Gaara memberikan satu undangan berwarna Gold pada Naruto. "Reuni angkatan 69. Kau akan datang, kan?"

"Entahlah." Naruto terdiam beberapa detik. "Mungkin iya, kalau aku tidak sibuk. Kalau begitu kami permisi. Aku harus mengantar mereka pada Hanabi."

Lalu Naruto permisi pada Gaara dan membawa Bolt dan Himawari keluar dari ruangan Gaara.

Gaara menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh dan hilang di balik pintu ruangannya. "Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Naruto..." Lirihnya.

...

Hinata menghembuskan nafas setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Rasa lelah karena tenaga dan pikirannya yang terkuras akhirnya terbayar. Lusa dia bisa menyusul anak-anaknya ke Jepang, tepatnya di kota Konoha. Kota yang menyimpan banyak kenangannya bersama keluarga, teman, sahabat, dan juga... Naruto. Lelaki yang entah kapan bisa dia hilangkan dari hatinya.

Sudah sembilan tahun berlalu, namun sosok lelaki itu masih setia tertanam dalam hatinya. Bahkan Hinata pun tak bisa mencabut atau membuangnya. Apakah karena ia masih mencintainya?

Entahlah. Hinata sendiri pun tidak tahu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sudah beberapa kali dia coba untuk menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain, namun tak satu pun di antara mereka yang berhasil menyentuh relung hatinya. Selalu ada kekurangan yang dia rasakan dengan hubungan itu, tidak ada _chemisrty_ , tidak ada rasa, atau hal lainnya yang membuat hubungan itu tak bertahan lama. Hingga akhirnya, Hinata tidak lagi mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain dan memfokuskan diri pada proses pertumbuhan dan perkembangan buah hatinya pun dengan pekerjaan dan perusahaan yang saat ini ia kelola.

Mungkin memang benar, cinta pertama tidak bisa dilupakan pun dihilangkan, karena cinta pertamalah yang memberikan kenangan pertama untuk semua rasa. Termasuk dengan rasa sakit itu.

Hinata melirik jam dinding di dalam kantornya, ia bahkan tidak sadar, kalau ia sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya hanya karena ingin segera bertemu dengan anak-anaknya.

Rindunya pada kedua anak-anaknya sudah tidak bisa lagi dia tolerir, padahal baru ditinggal dua hari. Tapi, rindunya itu seperti kanker yang perlahan menggerogoti tubuh. Menyebar dan menyesakkan. Dan anehnya, tidak menyakitkan.

Hinata mengambil ponsel dan mengetik pesan _email_ untuk adiknya, Hanabi

 **"** _ **Hanabi, lusa aku akan ke sana. Bagaimana keadaan anak-anakku? Mereka tidak bandel, kan?**_ **"**

Hinata menunggu balasan _email_ dari adiknya namun sampai menit hampir berganti jam, tidak ada tanda jika _email_ -nya akan dibalas.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, menyilangkan kaki, dan memutar kursi tersebut hingga pemandangan malam kota New York tersuguhkan di depannya.

Sembilan tahun dan perubahan kota sudah seperti ini. Gedung-gedung saling berlomba untuk sampai ke langit, lampu-lampu dari kendaraan, juga gedung-gedung kecil yang semakin tersebar. Di sini saja sudah terjadi perubahan yang banyak, bagaimana dengan Jepang yang sudah sembilan tahun ia tinggalkan? Akankah banyak perubahan yang terjadi? Ah, tentu saja. Di sana pasti banyak yang berubah.

Malam ini, langit tampak terang tanpa ada sapuan awan. Bintang bergemerlap seperti hiasan, membentuk formasi unik yang menghasilkan ribuan gambar dengan pola-pola tertentu.

Angan Hinata kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat dia dan Naruto masih bersama. Saat cinta mereka masihlah menggebu, saat hanya ada masalah-masalah kecil yang menghampiri dan dengan mudah mereka selesaikan, sampai pada akhirnya mereka berpisah karena Naruto yang pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya.

Dia ingat betapa terpuruknya dirinya ketika ayah dan kakaknya mengatakan jika Naruto malah memilih pergi meninggalkannya karena lelaki itu menerima perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh orang tuanya dan membiarkan dirinya pergi ke kota New York, dan menanggung semuanya seorang diri. Melahirkan dan membesarkan kedua anaknya.

Jadi kenapa, lelaki itu tak mau pergi dari pikirannya, dari hatinya? Bukankah lelaki itu sudah sangat kejam terhadapnya juga pada anak-anaknya?

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Lusa adalah saat dirinya kembali menginjakan kaki di kota kelahirannya, kota yang banyak menyimpan kenangannya, terutama bersama pria itu.

Sanggupkah ia?

Hinata hanya bisa berharap agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia berharap agar ia tidak bertemu dengan lelaki itu dan kembali merasakan perasaan hancur sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu atau mungkin perasaan yang selama ini berusaha ia kubur kembali bangkit dan membuatnya kembali terpuruk ketika melihat laki-laki itu bersama dengan wanita yang sudah ia nikahi.

...

 **"** _ **Maaf, Nee-chan aku baru membalas email-mu, semalam aku tidur lebih awal. Aku terlalu lelah. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Oh iya, kau tenang saja nee-chan Bolt dan Himawari baik-baik saja, mereka tidak bandel, kok. Mereka berdua adalah keponakanku yang paling menggemaskan. Dan omong-omong, mungkin aku tidak akan menjemputmu. Kau tahu kan nee-chan, tou-san memberiku banyak pekerjaan. Dia benar-benar tanpa ampun.**_ **"**

Hanabi membalas pesan _email_ dari Hinata sambil memperhatikan interaksi antara ayah dan anak di depannya. Tepatnya beberapa meja di depannya.

Sudah seharian ini dia mengikuti mereka, mengikuti segala kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Naruto, lelaki yang pernah menyakiti kakaknya dan kedua keponakan yang sangat dia sayangi. Entah lelaki itu sadar dengan ikatan yang ada di antara mereka atau hanya karena mereka mengingatkannya pada kakak perempuannya hingga menunda menghubunginya dan mengembalikan mereka pada keluarganya.

Dia memang salah, sudah terlambat─ sangat terlambat─ menjemput mereka karena tertidur akibat rasa lelah yang tidak bisa dia tahan karena proyek yang ditangguhkan oleh ayahnya padanya hingga ia baru sadar setelah kakaknya menelpon untuk menanyakan kabar kedua keponakannya.

Jantungnya serasa mau melompat dan meninggalkan tubuhnya ketika dia melihat jam yang sudah berputar dan banyak melewati angka tetapi keponakan-keponakannya belum sampai di rumahnya.

Dia benar-benar kalut saat itu dan tanpa memedulikan waktu dia berangkat menuju bandara untuk menjemput keponakan-keponakannya. Namun usahanya itu sia-sia karena kedua keponakannya sudah tidak ada di sana. Lagipula mana mungkin dua keponakannya masih menunggu dirinya di bandara, padahal jam sudah mennjukkan angka satu dini hari. Enam jam yang lalu.

Hingga hari ini, dia tidak sengaja melihat mereka keluar dari rumah sakit tempat nenek Konohamaru bekerja. Senju Tsunade, pemilik sekaligus orang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap Rumah Sakit tersebut.

Awalnya ia kira matanya mengalami kerusakan ketika melihat mereka namun setelah lama diperhatikan mereka memang orang-orang yang ada dikepalanya. Naruto dan para keponakannya.

Ia mengikuti mereka tanpa mengingat jika ia sudah membuat janji dengan Konohamaru. Terus memperhatikan mereka seperti seorang stalker, tanpa berniat menyapa atau pun mengganggu mereka. Ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum─ mungkin─ kakak dan ayahnya memisahkan mereka.

Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali mereka─ Naruto, kakak perempuannya, juga keponakan-keponakannya─ bisa bersama. Ia ingin melihat kakak perempuannya kembali seperti dulu, seorang wanita yang lemah lembut dengan segala kelembutan dan ketulusannya yang selalu ia pancarkan dan ia juga ingin keponakan-keponakannya bisa merasakan memiliki seorang ayah yang sesungguhnya.

Ia ingat, dulu ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah kakak perempuannya, mereka─ Bolt dan Himawari─ menangis sambil bertanya tentang ayah mereka.

Hari itu musim gugur, dengan banyak daun-daun yang berguguran mengotori setiap jalan setapak yang ia lalui ketika mengunjungi mereka. Umur Bolt dan Himawari masih lima tahun dan karena kakak perempuannya sibuk mengurusi proyek yang baru dia menangkan akhirnya meminta padanya untuk mengurus Bolt dan Himawari, yang kebetulan datang berkunjung.

Kakaknya tidak memakai jasa pengasuh, karena trauma. Pernah Bolt dan Himawari diculik oleh seseorang yang berpura-pura menjadi pengasuh mereka. Waktu itu, keluarga Hanabi sangat khawatir, terutama Hinata yang sudah kalut dan berniat pergi sendirian menjemput anak-anaknya. Untung saja, ada inspektur polisi Ibiki yang menenangkannya dan tidak lama mereka bisa menemukan lokasi penculiknya.

Hanabi juga tidak bisa melupakan, bagaimana mata Bolt dan Himawari yang membengkak karena menangis juga di tubuh mereka yang terdapat beberapa lebam biru bekas cubitan. Hanabi benar-benar marah saat dan ingin menghajar penculik itu karena sudah melukai dua keponakan tersayangnya kalau saja Hinata tak melumbai dirinya.

Dan sejak saat itu, Hinata tak lagi menyewa jasa pengasuh dan memilih mengasuh anak-anaknya sendiri. Dan jika sibuk, Hinata akan membawa mereka ke kantornya.

Hanabi tentu saja dengan senang hati menerimanya, karena alasan utamanya mengunjungi mereka adalah karena kerinduannya terhadap keponakannya. Keponakan yang sangat lucu. Tingkah polos mereka selalu membawa tawa, menghilangkan semua kepenatannya terhadap pekerjaan dan tuntutan sebagai seorang karyawan di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Mereka pergi ke taman. Taman yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. di sana ada banyak anak-anak yang bermain dan di dampingi oleh orang tua mereka. Mereka semua tampak bahagia. Banyak tawa yang terdengar, banyak senyum yang tersungging di bibir mereka, juga aura yang menunjukkan kebahagian di taman itu.

Bolt dan Himawari juga asik bermain. Mereka juga tertawa, mereka bahagia tetapi Hanabi merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari bahagia mereka.

Awalnya ia tidak mengacuhkan perubahan tingkah mereka yang jadi lebih banyak diam dan tidak biasanya hingga ia tidak sengaja melihat Himawari menangis. Entah karena apa. Bolt berusaha menenangkan Himawari yang tidak berhenti menangis.

Hanabi berjalan, bermaksud menenangkan Himawari, namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika suara keluhan Himawari terdengar di sela-sela isakannya. Membuat Hanabi bergeming di tempat seperti patung air mancur.

"Kenapa kita tidak punya _dad_ , Bolt? Aku juga ingin punya _dad_ sepelti Eric, Cika, Mimi, dan Glay. Aku cudah jadi anak yang baik Bolt, kenapa _dad_ belum datang juga? Apa dia membenci kita?"

"Hima kenapa bicala sepelti itu?"

Bolt yang tadinya berusaha menenangkan Himawari ikut menangis ketika mendengar keluhan adiknya. Ia juga rindu pada sosok ayahnya. Teman-temannya selalu membanggakan ayah mereka, selalu menceritakan kebiasaan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah mereka dan itu membuat mereka benar-benar iri.

Dan Hanabi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hatinya benar-benar seperti diremas tangan tak kasat mata ketika melihat kedua keponakannya menangis meraung sambil memanggil ayah mereka. Sejak saat itu, Hanabi berniat ingin mempertemukan mereka dengan Naruto─ ayah mereka─ tetapi ayah dan kakak lelakinya pasti tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya. Mereka sudah benar-benar membenci Naruto. Lelaki yang mereka anggap tidak pernah bertanggung jawab. Lelaki yang hanya bisa mencari kesenangan tanpa mau repot-repot menanggung akibatnya.

Hanabi kembali memperhatikan mereka. Ia ikut tersenyum ketika keponakannya bertengkar dan entah memperebutkan apa. Hanabi bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum dengan hangat dan tertawa melihat tingkah keponakannya─ tidak seperti berita yang ia dengar jika lelaki itu tidak pernah tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

 _ **Drrrrtt**_...

Getaran ponsel Hanabi sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya.

 _ **Hinata nee-chan is calling**_ **...**

Jantung Hanabi berpacu, ketika melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Hinata─ kakak perempuannya yang tadi ia pikirkan, "Ya, nee-chan ada apa?" jawab Hanabi berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

" _Hanabi, bisakah kau memberikan ponselmu pada anak-anakku? Aku ingin bicara pada mereka. Aku sangat merindukan mereka._ "

Hanabi diam sejenak. Ia memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal untuk menolak permintaan kakaknya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika keponakannya itu tidak sedang bersamanya, terlebih mereka bersama Naruto atau mendatangi Naruto secara langsung, berpura-pura semua yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka tidak pernah ada dan langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Bolt atau Himawari karena ibu mereka ingin bicara. Apa yang akan Naruto pikirkan nanti?

Hanabi tidak sengaja melihat jam tangannya dan mendapatkan alasan bagus untuk menolak keinginan Hinata. "Ma...maaf nee-chan Bolt dan Himawari sementara istirahat. Mereka sedang tidur siang. Kau tahu kan kalau anak-anak seumuran mereka sangat aktif jadi, yah mereka sedang tidur siang karena kelelahan bermain." _Maaf nee-chan aku membohongimu._ Kata Hanabi dalam hati.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana, " _Baiklah kalau begitu._ "

"Maaf yah nee-chan." Ucap Hanabi merasa bersalah.

" _Iya tidak apa-apa. Oh, Hanabi, apa Neji-nii atau tou-san tidak bisa menjemputku nanti?_ "

"Iya nee-chan. _Mereka juga sibuk mempersiapkan pesta tahun baru di perusahaan. Aku akan mengirimkan orang untuk menjemputmu."_

" _Hah, baiklah._ "

Selanjutnya telepon di tutup oleh Hinata. Hanabi masih memperhatikan mereka. Ada keinginan untuk mempertemukan mereka. Ia ingin sekali meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Naruto. Ia tahu kalau semua alasan yang dilontarkan oleh Neji-nii juga ayahnya adalah bohong. Ia tahu, semua yang mereka lakukan adalah untuk kebaikan Hinata, tetapi melihat sekarang adalah kebalikan dari yang mereka harapkan, ia jadi tidak tega.

Hanabi ingin mempertemukan mereka. Barangkali saja penyesalan dan rasa bersalah juga kebencian yang ada pada mereka berdua bisa sirna dan berganti dengan perasaan mereka yang dulu. Saling mencintai. Terlebih pada Bolt dan Himawari yang merindukan sosok ayahnya.

Semoga saja dia bisa dan berhasil. Untuk itu Hanabi butuh bantuan teman-teman Naruto dan Hinata.

 _Yah, semoga saja berhasil_. Harap Hanabi dalam hatinya

...


	4. Naruto dan Anak-anak (10-25 05:24:04)

**Genre: Romance hurt, drama**

 **NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING: AU, OOC, OC (sedikit) typo (mungkin banyak), alur GaJe, (masih perlu banyak belajar)**

 **Senja di Penghujung Tahun Mickey_Miki (@mickey139)**

 ** _Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita_**

 ** _ket._**

 ** _Huruf miring adalah percakapan di telepon._**

 ** _Huruf miring yang dibolt adalah sebaris percakapan masa lalu._**

 **DLDR**

 **enjoy :)**

Senja itu langit tampak kelabu, hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun membasahi tanah kota Tokyo. Hal yang tidak biasa karena akhir musim hujan sudah lewat beberapa bulan lalu. Hujan di awal penghujung tahun memang bukan menuju akhir tahun yang baik, karena persiapan tahun baru sudah mulai dilakukan. Tapi tidak begitu dengan pemuda itu. Hujan di awal bulan desember malah menjadi keberuntungan yang menyenangkan untuk dirinya. Tidak hanya memiliki alasan untuk menunda pertemuannya dengan Hanabi, itu juga membuatnya lebih lama menghabiskan waktu bersama dua bocah di depannya.

"Hujannya masih lama, yah Paman?" Himawari masih memperhatikan rintik hujan dari balik jendela apartemen milik Naruto. Gadis cilik kloningan Hinata itu, sedang duduk dan bersandar di punggung sofa dengan kepalanya menghadap jendela. Tangan-tangan mungilnya sedang menggambar sesuatu di kaca dengan embun yang dihasilkan oleh hujan.

Naruto tersenyum. Memperhatikan Bolt dan Himawari selalu membawa perasaan nyaman di hatinya. Entah itu tingkah mereka obrolan absurb yang kadang mereka lakukan, atau kesibukan dan wajah memberenggut mereka.

"Sepertinya hujannya akan sampai besok." jelasnya. Naruto menemani Bolt merangkai lego yang tadi dia belikan untuk bocah pirang itu.

"Jadi, kita belum bisa bertemu bibi Hanabi, yah?" Himawari kembali bersuara meski pandangannya tetap pada kaca.

"Maafkan, paman yah sayang?" Meski sebenarnya Naruto cukup senang dengan cuaca mendung saat ini yang bisa memberinya waktu lebih lama dengan bocah-bocah itu.

"Kalian sudah mengisi baterai ponsel kalian, 'kan?" Bolt mengangguk, "Sudah." sahut Bolt tanpa memperhatikan Naruto dan sibuk dengan Lego yang ia rangkai sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian hubungi bibi kalian dan bilang padanya jika kalian ada bersama paman supaya ia tak khawatir." saran Naruto langsung diterima oleh Himawari. Gadis cilik itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri tas belakang yang ia simpan di dalam kamar.

Tidak lama Himawari kembali dan duduk di sofa bersama Naruto dan Bolt. Lalu mengotak atik ponselnya sebelum mengangkat dan meletakkannya di telinga.

Tidak sampai dua dering, orang di seberang sudah mengangkatnya. " _Himawari_..." namun bukan sapaan lembut yang biasa bocah itu dapatkan, melainkan pekikan keras khas seorang wanita, " _astaga sayang, kalian ada di mana sekarang. Kalian baik-baik saja, 'kan? Bagaimana dengan Bolt, dia tidak ketakutan, 'kan?..."_

"Bibi..."

" _Sayang katakan, di mana posisi kalian, biar bibi datang ke sana sekarang. Apa kalian diculik? Katakan pada Bibi...!!!"_

"Bibi Hanabi, kami..."

" _Himawari..."_

Naruto yang melihat Himawari tak bisa berbicara karena kecerewetan bibinya, langsung mengambil ponsel dari tangan gadis cilik itu lalu menggantikan Himawari untuk bicara, "Hallo..." nada bicara Naruto yang tegas dan dingin mau tak mau membuat lawan bicaranya berhenti sejenak. Lelaki itu telah kembali pada dirinya sebelum bertemu dengan Bolt dan Himawari.

" _Siapa ini? Mana keponakanku? Di mana Himawari dan Bolt?"_

Sayangnya nada tegas dan dingin pun tak bisa membungkam lama mulut Hanabi. Bibi Bolt dan Himawari itu malah semakin mendesak dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Aku Naruto. Namikase Naruto. Apa ini bibi Himawari dan Bolt?"

 _"Iya, aku bibinya... Di mana kalian sekarang? Aku akan menjemput mereka."_

"Kau tenang saja. Keponakanmu ada di apartemenku? Apartemenku"

" _Dasar brengsek, kau mau menculik mereka?_ " suara di seberang sana semakin melengking, bahkan Naruto harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Kau salah paham Nyonya."

" _Aku tidak salah paham. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama keponakanku hilang, ha? Sudah sehari-semalam dan kau tidak mengembalikan mereka. Seharusnya kau langsung menghubungiku bukan malah menahan mereka bersamamu..._ "

Naruto menghela nafas, rasa kesal tak pelak dia rasakan juga saat kata-kata tuduhan yang sebenarnya betul itu keluar dari mulut cerewet bibi Bolt dan Himawari. Tipekal wanita yang selalu Naruto hindari (sama seperti ibunya, tapi ayahnya malah sangat mengagumi ibunya).

" _Kalau bukan menganggapmu penculik lalu apa? Sekarang cepat katakan"_

Dasar wanita. Sepertinya mulut wanita itu memang diciptakan dengan kecepatan ucap yang lebih tinggi dari pada laki-laki.

"Di mana alamatmu? Aku yang akan mengantar mereka. Hari sudah hampir malam, dan hujan belum berhenti. Aku atau pun kau tidak mungkin berkendara di cuaca seperti ini." tandas Naruto dan menghentikan segala kesal wanita di seberang sana.

" _Tidak. Kau yang harusnya memberitahuku di mana alamatmu? Aku yakin setelah tahu di mana rumah kami, kau akan datang dan meminta tebusan."_

Naruto mendengus, memang orang ini seberapa kaya sampai bisa membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto meminta uang tebusan?

"Buat apa aku meminta uang tebusan padamu?"

" _Tentu saja karena taraf hidup di kota ini sudah meningkat hingga kau sangat butuh uang untuk biaya hidupmu."_

Bahkan Naruto bisa memberikan satu perusahaannya untuk menukar bocah-bocah itu.

"Sebutkan alamatmu, kalau kau ingin para keponakanmu bisa kau temui besok!"

" _Sialan!!! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Cepat"_

"Namikaze Naruto dari Uzu Corp. Kirimkan alamatmu sekarang! Besok aku akan mengantarkan mereka di sana."

Meski wanita itu masih terdengar tidak terima, ia tetap menyebutkan alamatnya. Yah setidaknya, wanita itu sadar dengan keadaan. Dan satu tujuan terselubung miliknya pun akan terealisasi. Walau pun, Naruto tidak bisa lagi bersama bocah-bocah itu, ia tahu di mana ia bisa menemui mereka.

"Apa kata bibi, Paman?"

Naruto menyerahkan kembali ponsel milik Himawari. Gadis cilik itu rupaya sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Naruto. Bahkan Bolt yang tadi sangat fokus pada legonya pun berhenti untuk memperhatikannya.

"Besok paman yang akan mengantar kalian pulang. Bibi kalian tidak bisa datang karena hujan. Jadi, malam ini kalian akan tidur kembali bersama paman. Kalian mau, 'kan?"

Bolt dan Himawari mengangguk bersamaan, "Aku masih mau main dengan permainan ini." ucap Bolt seraya meneruskan permainannya.

...

Di sisi seberang, tepatnya si penerima telepon, Hanabi terlihat tersenyum sendiri di atas ranjangnya. Sudah lama ia ingin melakukan itu terhadap Naruto, sayangnya dulu ia tak bisa. Dulu, ia masih bocah berumur 13 tahun yang tidak pernah mendengar kalimat kasar atau pun umpatan hingga tak mampu mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat makian. Dan tadi itu, adalah bentuk realisasi dari keinginannya yang dulu. Ia benar-benar puas memaki Naruto. Yah, meski makian itu bukan tentang kebejatannya yang dulu, melainkan untuk para keponakan manisnya.

Hanabi mengambil ponselnya yang terletak tak jauh dari posisinya berbaring. Ia kembali membuka pesan kakaknya yang sedari tadi dia abaikan karena tidak ingin membohongi kakaknya. Pesan yang isinya masih tetap sama. Entah kenapa, kakaknya itu memiliki kepekaan tinggi terhadap anak-anaknya. Padahal jarak dirinya dan kakaknya itu sampai beratus kilo meter, tapi kakaknya masih bisa merasakan kalau anaknya tidak berada bersamanya.

 ** _Drrrrrrttt_**...

Hanabi tersentak, ponselnya hampir jatuh kalau saja ia tidak menggenggamnya erat.

Nama _nee-chan_ tertera di layar ponsel. Artinya, kakaknya itu lagi-lagi menelponnya dan mau tak mau ia harus mengangangkatnya kalau tidak ingin membuat kakaknya itu curiga.

Hanabi berdehem untuk membersihkan kerongkongannya yang terasa seperti ada kelat karena rasa gugup. "Halo _nee-chan_ ada apa..."

" _Ah Hanabi, kenapa dari tadi kau tidak menjawab teleponku? Pesanku pun kau abaikan. Aku kan merasa khawatir pada anak-anak..._ "

"Astaga, _nee-chan._ Kau terlalu berlebihan. Anak-anak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kau tenanglah di sana dan jangan terlalu cemas. Nanti malah kau sendiri yang jatuh sakit..." Hanabi menghela nafas, satu kebohongan berhasil meluncur dari mulutnya dan membuatnya dirundung bersalah. "Lagi pula, tadi aku menemani anak-anak. Mereka terlalu aktif, jadi, aku susah membuka ponsel karena harus mengawasi mereka." jelasnya lagi.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang, " _Kau tahu kan Hanabi. Ini adalah kali pertama aku berpisah dengan anak-anakku. Tentu saja aku merasa sangat khawatir."_

"Iya, aku tahu _nee-chan._ Kau sudah jadi seorang ibu sekarang, jadi wajar kalau merasa khawatir. Ini juga adalah pertama kalinya mereka jauh darimu... tapi, kan kau tahu sendiri, kalau mereka ada bersamaku dan kau pun tahu kalau aku atau ayah tidak mungkin menelantarkan bocah-bocah manis itu."

" _Yah, kau benar Hanabi..."_

Hanabi menghela nafas lega. Kebohongan yang ia lontarkan dimakan bulat-bulat oleh kakaknya.

" _Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mendengar suara anak-anakku. supaya aku bisa tenang..."_

 **Deg**.

Jantung Hanabi mulai tak karuan berdebar, tangan dan kakinya mulai terasa dingin karena gugup. Ia harus memikirkan kebohongan yang bisa kakaknya terima tanpa protes. "Kalau itu sayang sekali _nee-chan..._ " mata Hanabi tanpa sengaja jatuh pada jam dinding kamarnya, "anak-anak sudah tidur. Mereka sangat lelah karena seharian bermain."

" _Kau bisa membangunkannya, hanya sebentar saja Hanabi, yang penting aku mendengar suara mereka._ "

Astaga, kakaknya ini. " _Nee-chan,_ kau tahu sendiri Himawari sangat susah tidur kalau dibangunkan. Aku tidak mau dia tidak tidur semalaman karena keinginan nee-chan." meski jantung berdegup cepat dan tubuhnya sudah panas dingin karena gugup , Hanabi tetap berusaha sabar menjelaskan pada Hinata.

" _Yah, kau benar."_

Hanabi lagi-lagi menghela nafas lega, syukur kakaknya itu bukan orang curigaan. Alasan klise semacam itu pun bisa dia terima.

" _Kenapa kau menghela nafas, Hanabi? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa anak-anakku baik-baik saja?"_

Tapi, kalau tingkat kepekaan, Hanabi akan mengakui kalau kakaknya itu memiliki rasa peka yang tinggi. Terlalu sensitif jika menyangkut orang yang ia sayang. Dan sayangnya, gara-gara itu pula yang membuatnya sulit melupakan Naruto. Laki-laki yang sudah menghancurkannya dulu.

" _Nee-chan_ aku tidak menghela nafas, aku sedang menguap tadi."

" _Kau sudah mengantuk?"_

Hanabi geleng kepala menyesal, "Iya. Anak-anakmu membuatku tak bisa beristirahat." dustanya lagi. Entah sudah berapa banyak dusta yang ia berikan pada kakaknya. Semoga Kami-sama mengampuninya

" _Mereka keponakanmu juga, 'kan?"_

"Iya sayangnya begitu. Mereka keponakan yang sangat aku sayangi. Meski mereka merepotkan... Jadi, nee-chan, aku akan menutup teleponnya. Aku mau istirahat." sekalian tidak mau lagi berbohong.

" _Baiklah_." sahut Hinata, lalu, " _Ah, satu lagi, aku mungkin pulang lusa atau tiga hari lagi setelah pekerjaanku selesai.."_

"Iya, Nee-chan..." untunglah kakanya itu pulang lebih lama, jadi ia bisa menjalankan tahap awal rencananya. Benar-benar beruntung.

...

Malam semakin larut, namun mata Naruto tetap nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar. Bolt dan Himawari sudah tertidur sejak satu jam yang lalu. Mereka tertidur sangat cepat, mungkin karena pengaruh aktivitas yang seharian ini mereka lakukan.

Bolt adalah tipe bocah yang sangat aktif, terlebih jika ada hal baru yang ia lihat. Sebagai contoh adalah permainan lego. Bocah itu bahkan tak mau beranjak sebelum rangkaian pesawatnya jadi. Sementara Himawari, bocah cilik itu pun sama bersemangatnya dengan Bolt. Memang tidak seaktif Bolt, tapi cukup kritis sampai menguras pikiran Naruto untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya belum boleh diajukan oleh bocah seumurannya. Contohnya saja, "Paman kenapa di perut bibi itu bisa ada anak bayinya?" pertanyaan itu muncul ketika mereka melintas di taman dan tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan ibu hamil. Naruto tidak mungkinkan menjawab gamblang pertanyaan itu. Alhasil ia malah mengalihkan topik. Atau pertanyaan lain seperti, "Paman kenapa paman dan bibi itu ciuman?" saat tanpa sengaja Naruto membiarkan tivinya menayangkan film romansa dewasa. Dan semua pertanyaan itu benar-benar cukup membuat seorang Namikaze menjawab dengan tidak masuk akal.

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Di sana ia duduk di kursi yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk bekerja. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi seraya menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya segera membuka laci dan mengambil satu figura cantik yang selalu dia simpan. Seorang wanita cantik yang berpose menghadap kamera dengan senyum yang selalu bisa membuatnya hangat. Wanita yang tetap bertahan memaku namanya di hati Naruto.

 ** _"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa wajahmu sering muncul di kepalaku. Bahkan wajah kaa-chanku sendiri berubah seperti dirimu."_**

Naruto senyum sendiri ketika mengingat itu. Bagaimana dulu, ia menggoda Hinata menggunakan rayuan ketinggalan jaman, namun Hinata tetap tersenyum, bahkan merona.

 ** _"Hinata, kau benar-benar cantik. Tapi, aku tidak suka kau memakai baju itu. Kakimu terlihat, nanti laki-laki lain tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari kaki-kakimu. Mereka akan membayangkan hal-hal erotis dipikirannya..."_**

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum ketika mengingat betapa posesifnya dulu ia terhadap Hinata. Ia seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau berbagi permen kepada orang lain. Dan Hinata, gadis itu malah tenang-tenang saja dengan prilakunya, tidak protes dan melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan.

 ** _"Kumohon gugurkan bayi itu, Hinata!"_**

Lalu ingatan yang tidak ia inginkan itu datang. Meluruhkan senyum yang sempat menghias bibirnya. Meredupkan euforia semu yang sempat singgah di dadanya dan kembali membawa perasaan tak nyaman dan sesak yang perlahan mengingatkan dirinya tentang rasa sakit dan menyesal.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan memijit pangkal keningnya. Andai dulu ia tak bertindak egois, Naruto tak mungkin seperti ini, hidup bagai ikan di dalam akuarium. Hanya berenang memutar pada satu tempat. Penyesalan pun tak kunjung berakhir. Andai dulu ia bersikap lebih dewasa, kekasih dan anak yang tak dia inginkan pun pasti akan berada di sisinya sekarang. Dan pastinya ia tak akan menjalani hidup penuh kekosongan dan penyesalan.

Getaran ponsel di atas meja menyentak kesadaran Naruto akan bayang-bayang masa lalu. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar kemudian bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya.

" _Aku akan pulang besok_."

Satu pesan singkat dari Sasuke berhasil membuatnya berdecih kasar. Entah kenapa laki-laki itu selalu berhasil membuat rasa dongkolnya menanjak. Atau karena Sasuke sendiri yang hadir saat _mood_ -nya tidak bagus? Entahlah.

Melirik jam dinding di atas pintu, Naruto segera beranjak. Ia tidak ingin bangun kesiangan besok dan membuat Bolt dan Himawari kelaparan. Ia kemudian keluar ruangan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Di tengah jalan, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih menuju kamar Bolt dan Himawari. Entah kenapa, ia merasa khawatir dan ingin melihat mereka.

Dari pintu, Naruto sudah bisa melihat bagaimana posisi Bolt dan Himawari sudah berubah. Tetapi, untungnya posisi mereka tak ada yang saling menyakiti. Kalau Bolt sudah berada di bagian kepala, maka Himawari ada di bagian kaki, selimut mereka pun sudah jatuh di bawah ranjang.

Naruto menggerakkan kakinya semakin dekat. Melihat anak-anak itu tertidur, entah kenapa menimbulkan sebuah perasaan rindu.

Naruto kembali teringat dengan perkataan Gaara maupun Ino. Dan meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah argumen mendadak yang datang tiba-tiba karena kemiripan mereka, Naruto berharap jika itu adalah kebenaran.

 _"Dad_ _, we miss you...!"_

Pandangan Naruto refleks mengarah pada Himawari saat suara igauan bocah perempuan manis itu masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Ia tak tahu kenapa, mendengar igauan itu memunculkan suatu desiran halus yang merambah dari dalam dadanya hingga membuat jiwanya terasa hangat. Dan ia pun tak tak tahu dari mana cetusan untuk menjadikan bocah-bocah itu jadi anaknya datang. Naruto benar-benar ingin menggantikan posisi ayah yang Himawari rindukan.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya, Himawari..." Naruto bergumam seraya membawa tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Himawari.

Untuk beberapa menit, Naruto hanya mengelus kepala Himawari dan tak beranjak sedikit pun dari ranjang. Niat awalnya untuk segera ke peraduannya berubah. Ia kemudian memperbaiki posisi bocah-bocah itu lalu mengambil tempat di sisi kanan samping Bolt selanjutnya ikut berbaring bersama mereka. Ikut terlelap dalam damai mimpi indah.

.

.

.

Tbc.

...

A/N : _sebelumnya saya berterimakasih karena sudah menunggu cerita ini dan maaf karena lama gak updatenya. Dan semoga chap ini tidak membosankan._


	5. Sebagian Bahagia

**Genre: Romance hurt, drama**

 **NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING: AU, OOC, OC (sedikit) typo (mungkin banyak), alur GaJe, (masih perlu banyak belajar)**

 **Senja di Penghujung Tahun Mickey_Miki (@mickey139)**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita**

 ** _ket._**

 ** _Huruf miring adalah percakapan di telepon._**

 ** _Huruf miring yang dibolt adalah sebaris percakapan masa lalu._**

 **DLDR**

 **enjoy :)**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, mata Hinata jatuh pada selembar gambar yang tanpa sengaja ia temukan di sela-sela barangnya yang telah usang— yang hampir saja ia buang tadi. Selembar gambar yang kembali membawanya pada kenangan yang berusaha ia kubur sejak beberapa tahun silam.

Gambar itu menampakkan sepasang remaja yang tengah tersenyum bahagia menatap kamera. Seperti menunjukkan bahwa dua insan itu tak akan terpisah karena binar cinta yang terpantul dari mata keduanya terlihat murni bahkan membuat siapapun iri melihatnya.

Sayangnya, itu hanyalah penampakan dari foto. Nyatanya, mereka akhirnya terpisah juga. Keegoisan dan mental lembek dari sang prialah yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi. Dan mirisnya, sebagai pihak wanita— yang lebih mengutamakan perasaan dan cinta di atas segalanya— hanya bisa pasrah dan menyerah hingga membuatnya hidup dalam kubangan sesal dan sakit hati. Dan meski pun membenci, hatinya juga tak mampu berkelit untuk bisa melepaskan. Si pemuda itu tetap bertahtah dalam jiwa.

Yah, katakanlah wanita itu adalah wanita tolol. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Saat cinta yang berbicara, logika tak akan berkutik, dan semua kalimat penyangkalan tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

Hinata sadar. Dulu, ia memang seorang wanita bodoh yang terlalu meninggikan perasaannya ketimbang logika. Bahkan saat Naruto meninggalkannya pun, ia tetap menerima. Ketika ayahnya juga tak mengakui dirinya sebagai putrinya karena aib yang ia lakukan, Hinata juga tak meminta pertanggung jawaban Naruto. Cinta telah membutakan pikirannya.

Tapi sekarang, ia sudah belajar, bahwa cinta pada lelaki tak ada ubahnya dengan nafsu yang akan membawanya pada kesedihan. Dan ia bertekad untuk tak akan pernah lagi jatuh pada lubang yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Meskipun rasa itu tetap melekat pada jiwa.

Menarik nafas dalam, Hinata memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri. Ia kemudian menyimpan gambar tersebut ke dalam laci lalu kembali berkutat pada pakaian-pakaian yang akan ia bawa ke Jepang.

Seharusnya sekarang ia tak perlu lagi memikirkan masa lalu atau penyesalan. Toh masa lalu sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang dan berkat itu pula ia mendapatkan dua karunia besar di hidupnya dari Tuhan. Bolt dan Himawari. Ah, mengingat mereka, hati Hinata kembali menggebu. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk bertemu kedua buah hatinya itu. Padahal baru dua hari mereka pergi, tapi rasa rindu Hinata sudah membuncah tak bisa ditahan.

Hinata benar-benar bersyukur mendapatkan mereka. Mereka berdua benar-benar anugrah yang luar biasa. Dan hanya menghitung jam dari jejari-jarinya saja, ia akan kembali bertemu dengan anak-anaknya. Betapa ia ingin segera bertemu dengan mereka. Apalagi Hanabi selalu menolak untuk membiarkannya bicara dengan mereka.

Treeeet...

Satu email masuk di ponselnya. Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat Si Pengirim dan isi pesan tersebut.

"Miss, pihak dari Uzu Corp. bersedia untuk menyewakan satu gedungnya untuk event nanti. Kontraknya sudah saya lampirkan. Silahkan dibaca. Terima kasih."

Itu adalah email dari Kevin, staffnya yang bertugas menyelesaikan masalah kontrak dan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Uzu.

Meski bukan dari orang yang ia harapkan, tapi Hinata tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya, ia bisa pergi tanpa memikirkan proyeknya di sini yang sudah ia tangguhkan ke karyawannya dan kembali bekerja keras di sana untuk meyakinkan perusahaan Uzu. Lagipula, proyek itu juga memang akan diadakan di Jepang. Istilahnya sekali tepuk, dua lalat yang kena. Keberuntungan yang menggembirakan. Hinata sangat bersyukur memiliki karyawan seperti Kevin.

"Nice Kevin. Thank's." ketiknya kemudian menyimpan ponsel tersebut lalu melanjutkan mengemas pakaian ke dalam koper.

Hinata benar-benar tak sabar. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan masa lalunya. Kesedihan yang sempat menjeranya beberapa detik lalu pun seolah menguap seperti alkohol dalam botol yang dibiarkan tanpa penutup.

"Selesai..." ucap Naruto dengan antusias.

Naruto menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya dan Himawari. Terlihat raut Himawari yang bingung sementara dirinya malah memperlihatkan senyum yang amat sangat lebar. Senyum yang baru lagi ia tampakkan setelah beberapa tahun silam hilang dari wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Himawari?" tanyanya. Raut Naruto perlahan berubah. Keningnya mengkerut dengan tatapannya yang ikut kebingungan menatap monoton ke arah cermin yang menampakkan bayangan Himawari.

"Pitanya miring, Paman. Ikatannya juga tidak sama tinggi. Yang ini lebih naik dari pada yang ini, Paman." sahut Himawari sambil menunjuk ikatan rambutnya.

"Benarkah?" Naruto membalikkan Himawari seraya menatap rambut Himawari, menelitinya, seperti memeriksa sebuah laporan.

"Hm... yah... kau benar." lalu Himawari kembali berbalik, sementara tangan Naruto kembali terjulur dan membetulkan keseimbangan ikatan rambut Himawari. "Ini memang lebih naik..." gumamnya.

"Yang ini jadi lebih tinggi, Paman." kata Boruto menyelutuk dan sudah berada di samping Naruto dan Himawari.

"Kau benar, Bolt." sahut Naruto dan kembali lagi menggerakkan tangannya untuk memperbaiki posisi ikatan rambut Himawari.

"Itu terlalu naik, Paman." kali ini Himawari yang berpendapat.

Lagi Naruto kembali memperbaiki.

"Jadi miring..."

Astaga... Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia baru tahu, ternyata mengikat rambut anak kecil itu sesusah begini. Ini bahkan lebih rumit dari membuat proposal dengan tender besar.

"Paman... ikat ekor kuda saja, yah?" tanyanya setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan ikatan rambut Himawari tak kunjung seimbang.

Himawari mengangguk. Sepertinya gadis cilik itu tahu bagaimana susahnya Naruto mengikat rambutnya.

Naruto kemudian melepaskan kedua ikatan rambut Himawari yang tidak seimbang, lalu menata dan mengikatnya seperti ekor kuda.

"Bagaimana?" entah kenapa Naruto kembali was was. Pasalnya, ikatan ekor kuda yang ia buat kali ini tidak ada bedanya dengan yang tadi. Yah, meskipun yang kali ini bisa dikatakan agak rapi.

"Ini lebih bagus, Paman." kata Boruto yang diangguki oleh Himawari.

Naruto tersenyum lega. Akhirnya selesai juga setalah hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu. Seharusnya ia melakukan ini dari tadi. Kalau beginikan ia tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan kesama-rataan ikatan rambut Himawari.

Tapi, meski begitu, tak pelak ada letupan-letupan kecil dalam hatinya yang membuatnya merasa hangat. Ada sesuatu dari kegiatan mereka itu yang membuat hatinya membuncah bahagia.

"Paman..."

"Eh, ada apa?"

"Kami sudah siap." Himawari memberenggut, bibirnya mencebik lucu hingga memunculkan rasa geli bagi Naruto. Sementara Boruto, bocah cilik itu membuat pose seperti orang dewasa, bersedekap dada dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai tidak sabar.

Naruto yang menatap mereka secara refleks tersenyum geli.

"Paman..."

"Hehehe... Iya, iya jadi kalian sudah siap?"

"Ya..." sahut Boruto dan Himawari bersamaan. Senyum sumringah tak lepas dari kedua bocah itu.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat." sahutnya tak kalah antusias dari kedua bocah itu.

Yah, meski— mungkin— ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka, entah kenapa ia malah bersemangat. Ia tak tahu, dari mana datangnya keyakinan bahwa apa yang dia cari selama ini akan ia dapatkan. Penyesalan yang dahulu dan sampai sekarah masih menggerogoti jiwanya akan lenyap.

"Paman..."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika Himawari memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap gadis cilik itu yang tengah menunduk sambil memilin jari-jari mungilnya.

"Ada apa, Himawari?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Tentu, Sayang. Katakan, apa itu?"

"Aku... Aku..." Himawari mendongak menatap Naruto. Binar matanya sungguh menggemaskan dan Naruto ingin sekali mencubit pipi menggemaskan milik gadis cilik itu. Tapi, itu tidak bisa ia lakukan. Bisa-bisa ia ketagihan.

"Bisakah kami memanggilmu ayah?"

Deg.

Apa Naruto tidak salah dengar?

"A...apa, Sayang? Bisa ulangi lagi?"

"Bisakah kami memanggil paman sebagai Ayah? Ka...karena Paman mirip ayah kami."

Dan rasa haru itu tak bisa lagi dibendung oleh Naruto. Dadanya sesak oleh kebahagiaan yang secepat cahaya meluap.

Yah, siapa yang tak senang ketika apa yang kau pikir hanya akan menjadi impianmu saja menjadi kenyataan? Apalagi yang mewujudkannya adalah orang yang kau harapkan. That's incredible feeling.

Menjadi seorang ayah. Ayah dari Boruto dan Himawari. Betapa Naruto ingin meneriakkan pada dunia bahwa ia sungguh bahagia. Detik ini. Apa yang menjadi keinginan terpendamnya akhirnya jadi kenyataan.

Secara refleks Naruto berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Himawari dan menarik tubuh kecil Himawari ke dalam peluknya.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Kalian akan menjadi anak-anakku."

"Papa Naruto."

"Iya. Panggil aku seperti itu." dan tanpa Naruto sadari setetes air mata sudah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku... juga ingin dipeluk."

Rengekan dari Boruto disambut hangat oleh tangan Naruto. "Kemarilah Bolt. Kau juga adalah anakku. Dan mulai sekarang kalian boleh memanggilku sebagai papa."

"Iya... Papa Naruto..."

"Iya."

Betapa Naruto sangat bahagia hari ini. Yah, meski hari ini Boruto dan Himawari akan kembali ke rumah aslinya, setidaknya ia memiliki alasan untuk bertemu dengan mereka.

"Papa, kapan kita bertemu bibi Hanabi?"

Setelah hampir dua jam mereka mengelilingi taman bermain, Naruto mengajak Bolt dan Himawari ke tempat perjanjian dirinya dan Hanabi, bibi Boruto dan Himawari.

Tempat perjanjiannya adalah restoran Ichiraku, restoran tradisional jepang yang desain interiornya dipadupadankan dengan gaya barat dan Asia. Salah satunya adalah lukisan kayu dari Sentani, Indonesia dan lukisan pemandangan khas Italia.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi bibi kalian akan datang." Naruto menyahut sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Waktu pertemuan yang sudah mereka sepakati memang sudah terlewat satu jam dan Naruto tak mengetahui sebab keterlambatan wanita itu.

"Papa aku mau tambah burgernya..."

Naruto berpaling pada Boruto. Perasaan bahagia masih nampak di wajah tampannya. Sementara, bocah cilik itu wajahnya sudah penuh dengan saos burger. Berbanding terbalik dengan Himawari yang bersih. Ia kemudin mengambil tissue dan membersihkan bibir Boruto.

Awalnya bocah delapan tahun itu menolak, karena ia ingin membersihkannya sendiri. Ia tak mau disebut anak kecil oleh adiknya. Namun, karena tak bersih, akhirnya ia menurut pada Naruto untuk dibersihkan.

"Dasar bocah..." ejek Himawari melihat kakaknya.

"Apa katamu—"

"Bolt, Himawari..."

Serempak, mata Boruto, Hiawari, dan Naruto berpaling pada sumber suara. Namun, ada perbedaan pada tatapan mereka. Jika Bolt dan Himawari tampak senang, Naruro malah menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus... entahlah, seperti sebuah kelegaan.

Ada harapan yang tampak samar namun kian melambung melihat sosok wanita yang baru tiba itu. Dan perlahan Naruto merasa yakin bahwa dugaan-dugaan yang selalu ia abaikan dari teman-temannya kemungkinan besar adalah benar.

"Hanabi?!"

Secara refleks mulut Naruto melontarkan satu buah nama dari bibirnya.

Wanita itu berbalik, menata Naruto dengan kening mengkerut. "Kau yang bernama Naruto?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" sahut Naruto tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Hanabi.

Satu kening Hanabi terangkat. "Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau? Apa kau punya hutang padaku?"

"Tidak, tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan itu. Kau tidak perlu membayarnya..."

Apa ini?

Dia Hanabi, 'kan?

Tapi, kenapa ia tak mengingat Naruto? Apa yang sudah terjadi?

tbc.

sorry kependekan.

btw, makasih yah untuk kalian yang masih setia menunggu fict ini. kalian benar-benar memberi motivasi bagi saya untuk terus melanjutkan cerita ini. sekali lagi terima kasih.

dan untuk kalian yang cilent reader, sekali-kali bolehlah tuangkan sedikit pendapat kalian mengenai fict ini "?" sekalian olahraga tangan. hehehe _.

dan thanks juga bagi yang sudah memfollow dan memfav, fict ini.


	6. Hanabi dan Naruto

" _Yah, what's wrong_?"

" _Wow... Kau sensitif sekali._ " sahut orang di seberang.

Hinata mendengus. Meski Kiba adalah salah satu sahabat dekatnya, namun lelaki pencinta anjing itu tetap saja menghibunginya di saat yang tidak tepat. Lagi pula Hinata yakin, Kiba pasti akan mengganggunya. Seperti kebiasaan laki-laki itu tiap hari kamis malam. Katanya, ini malam _ladies_ , menghubungi seorang wanita kesepian di malam _ladies_ akan membuatnya beruntung untuk dikelilingi para wanita. Dasar mesum.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele, katakan apa maumu?! Aku sekarang sibuk." sentaknya. Namun, ponselnya pun tak sedikit pun dia jauhkan dari telinganya.

Dengusan dari seberang telepon terdengar, sebelum Kiba kembali berujar, " _Cih... kau ini_ —"

Sayangnya, Hinata langsung memotong dan dengan nada sedikit memaksa, ia berkata, "Kalau ini tidak penting aku akan menutup teleponnya... Aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

" _Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku belum selesai bicara. Ck, kau ini kebiasaan._ "

Hinata mendengus, seperti biasanya pasti pria itu akan bercerita cerita absurd lagi. "Hm... Aku mendengarkan. Hanya tiga menit." katanya masih dengan nada tidak sabar.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang, sebelum Kiba kembali berbicara. " _Kudengar kau mau ke Jepang._ "

"Hm... Itu benar. Lalu?" sahut Hinata apatis. Kali ini wanita itu semakin yakin kalau lawan bicaranya akanmengganggu dirinya.

" _Apa kau sudah siap bertemu dengan-nya_?"

Deg.

Hinata tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kiba, dan entah kenapa, Hinata masih saja merasa tak nyaman tiap kali pembahasan seperti ini diungkit.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sebelum menghembuskan nafas panjang secara samar dan menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dengan nada bicara seperti biasa. "Aku harus siap. Memang kenapa?"

" _Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu itu. Itu artinya kau belum siap. Kau masih belum melupakannya, 'kan?_ " balas Kiba seolah tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati Hinata.

"Aku sudah siap Kiba." sahut Hinata kembali dengan nada biasa.

Namun sayang, Kiba menyadarinya. Laki-laki iu mendengus sebelum kembali berbicara, " _Sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu, Hinata?_ " Hinata hanya menghela nafas sebagai jawaban. Dia yakin, sebentar lagi Kiba akan menceramahinya. Dan meski begitu menyebalkan untuk di telinganya, ia juga tak bisa langsung memutus panggilan tersebut. Bukan karena norma dan kesopanan, melainkan karena ia juga ingin mendengar pendapat sahabatnga itu.

" _Sepanjang pertemanan kita, aku sudah melihat dengan jelas bagaimana dirimu, sikapmu terhadap pria-pria yang datang mendekat, bahkan pada beberapa pria yang pernah bersamamu..._ " Untuk kalimat yang satu ini, terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Hinata. Kiba seolah menyaman dirinya dengan perempuan penjajah kelamin pria di luar sana. Seandainya, Kiba berada di hadapannya sekarang, Hinata akan dengan senang hati melemparkan koper yang sudah dia isi itu di wajah laki-laki itu.

" _Hari ini pun sama saja. Kau lebih banyak diam dan merenung, di sepanjang meeting pun kau tak pernah sekali pun mengeluarkan pendapat— padahal biasanya kau itu terlalu cerewet untuk masalah kantor. Lalu apa yang menjadi penyebab itu semua kalau bukan karena lusa kau akan kembali ke negara asal kita? Dan kemungkinan besar kau akan bertemu kembali dengannya_?" lanjutnya.

Hinata menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, mencoba terdengar biasa saja. Kenapa kesannya sahabatnya ini seperti paranormal yang bisa mengetahui dirinya?

"Aku hanya tidak sabar bertemu dengan anak-anakku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan kalau harus berpisah lama dengan mereka." jelasnya dengan meyakinkan.

Kiba kembali mendengus sebelum menyahuti Hinata, " _Kau tahu kan, aku dan Shino selalu menyebutmu sebagai pembohong yang payah? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong, Hinata_."

Hinata tak menyahut. Ibu dari Bolt dan Himawari itu hanya diam dan menyimak, karena apa yang dikatakan Kiba memang benar. Seberapa keras pun dia berusaha menyembunyikan kebohongannya pada kedua sahabatnya itu, tetap saja mereka bisa membaca kebohongannya. Dia benar-benar seperti kaca transparan yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dari mereka berdua.

" _Apa salahnya sih mengakui itu semua? Toh, kami juga sudah tahu._ " Kiba kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

Hinata berdecak. Apa yang harus ia akui pada laki-laki itu? Memang benar, beberapa hari ini ia sedang dilanda kegelisahan. Dan memang benar juga karena laki-laki yang dimaksud Kiba, tapi hanya sedikit. Sedikit sekali. Dan yang lebih mendominasi adalah, karena anak-anaknya.

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya selalu tak nyaman ketika memikirkan anak-anaknya. Meski ia selalu meyakinkan bahwa itu adalah rindu, namun entah kenapa ia merasa porsinya sangat berbeda. Perutnya seperti melilit ketika memikirkan anak-anaknya. Dan kerinduannya akan semakin membuncah. Padahal anak-anaknya berada di rumah ayahnya. Di bawah pengawasan keluarganya. Apalagi ayah dan adiknya yang sangat protektif terhadap anak-anaknya. Sangat sulit dipercaya jika terjadi seauatu yang buruk pada kedua buah hatinya itu. Terlebih kalau ada masalah, pasti mereka akan langsung menghubunginya.

"Kau salah, Kiba. Aku hanya..." terjadi jeda yang cukup lama. Entah kenapa Hinata malah memikirkan hal lain. Bukan tentang anaknya, namun tentang pertemuannya— yang mungkin— nanti, tak disengaja dengan lelaki itu. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah hal yang paling ia takuti. Perasaannya yang berusaha dia enyahkan akan kembali meluap dan membuatnya kembali jatuh dalam keterpurukan dan rasa sesal.

"Yah, kau tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya, kan? Aku hanya..." Hinata merutuk dalam hati. Ia tak tahu kenapa dirinya tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk membalas pertanyaan mudah yang dilontarkan Kiba, seperti kata-kata laki-laki itu begitu mempengaruhi sel saraf otaknya, hingga stok kata-kata di dalam kepalanya menguap, raip di udara.

" _Hanya apa? Melupakannya? Atau mengharapkannya? Itu wajar kan. Karena dia itu_ —"

"Tidak. Kau salah." sentaknya dengan buru-buru karena tak mau mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat Kiba. "Aku sudah tidak mengharapkannya." lanjutnya lantas memejamkan mata sembari menenangkan kontrol dirinya yang perlahan mulai tak terkendali. Entah kenapa. Pembahasan mengenai lelaki itu seperti minyak yang akan membuatnya terbakar. "Lagipula, aku yakin, dia sudah melupakanku. Bagaimana bisa aku mengharapkan orang yang melupakanku. Terlebih, aku juga tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu rumah tangganya. Dia dengan istrinya di sana sudah tenang, dan aku—"

" _Masih dengan masa lalu yang tidak bisa kau lupakan, kan?_ " potong Kiba tepat sasaran.

"Aku..." Rasanya ada segumpal perih yang menyumbat tenggorokan Hinata hingga tak satu pun kalimat penyanggahan mampu dia keluarkan.

" _Masih mencintainya..._ " timpal Kiba dari seberang sambungan kembali menyudutkan Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Tepat sekali.

Tapi,

Entah mengapa Hinata merasa kata-kata itu salah. Dia bukannya tak bisa melupakan Naruto karena masih mencintainya, namun karena sesal yang sampai sekarang belum hilang. Kekecewaannya masih mengendap dan perlahan berubah jadi benci. Hinata yakin, ia tak bisa melupakannya karena ia membenci laki-laki itu. Yah, pasti begitu.

"Kau salah Kiba. Aku sangat membencinya. Sudah kukatakan, aku sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi. Laki-laki brengsek yang sudah menyia-nyiakan kami, apa pantas masih kuharapkan?" sahut Hinata dengan menggebu.

" _Hinata, bukan itu maksudku..._ "

"Tidak Kiba. Aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi, kau tenang saja, aku sudah siap bertemu dengannya. Dan kupastikan apa yang kau cemaskan tak akan pernah terjadi." Hinata menyahut sebelum Kiba menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

" _Iya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Lalu katakan padaku, apa kau juga sudah siap memberitahu padanya kalau dia memiliki anak denganmu_ —"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahuya. Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya. Dia sudah membuang kami—"

" _Astaga, Hinata... Mau sampai kapan kau begini. Ini sudah sembilan tahun. Apa kau tidak memikirkan anak-anakmu? Mereka juga perlu mengetahui siapa ayah kandung mereka. Lagipula, belum tentu Naruto tidak menerima mereka—_ "

"Aku masih sanggup untuk menjadi orang tua tunggal. Lagipula, Masih ada _oto-sama_ dan Neji- _nii_ yang bisa menjadi ayah mereka, masih ada kau dan Shino yang bisa berperan sebagai ayah mereka, dan sampai sekarang, kami, anak-anakku masih bahagia tanpa dia."

" _Kau hanya tidak tahu Hinata_." intonasi suara Kiba mulai menurun membuat Hinata mengerutkan kening. Emosi yang sempat menguasainya perlahan memudar.

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba? Apa yang tidak kuketahui?" tanyanya.

" _Anak-anakmu_."

Justru dialah yang paling tahu tentang anak-anaknya.

"Aku tahu mereka. Semua tentang mereka aku tahu. Mereka adalah anak-anakku yang lahir dari rahimku." sahut Hinata tak mau kalah.

" _Tapi, kau tidak tahu keinginan terbesar mereka itu apa_."

"Apa maksudmu? Jika mereka menginginkan sesuatu, mereka pasti akan memberi tahuku." sahut Hinata lagi.

Untuk beberapa detik, ada jeda yang menghiasi percakapan mereka sebelum Kiba menghela nafas dan kembali angkat suara.

" _Kau tahu, Bolt dan Himawari pernah bertanya padaku tentang ayah mereka. Mereka ingin sekali bertemu dengan ayah mereka..._ "

"Tidak. Mereka tidak membutuhkan Naruto—" lagi-lagi Hinata memotong ucapan Kiba sebelum lelaki itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

" _Cih, sifat inilah yang tidak kusukai darimu, Hinata. Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Pokoknya aku akan ikut bersamamu. Sampai kau siap, dan aku akan kembali. Shino tak bisa ikut, ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan, sementara Ten-ten sudah mengurus semuanya. Seminggu waktu cuti yang kami buatkan untukmu..._ "

" _What the he_..."

" _See ya. Sampai ketemu besok. Aku akan menjemputmu.._."

Klik.

 _Shit_.

Kiba brengsek. Laki-laki kurang ajar. Bisa-bisanya dia mengambil keputusan tanpa berdiskusi dulu dengannya. Dan lagi apa maksudnya dengan keinginan anak-anaknya? Tahu apa dia tentang mereka? Cih, apa dia hanya ingin mengerjai Hinata? Kalau memang begitu, maka Hinata akan membalasnya.

Oh... Jangan lupakan teman-temannya yang berkedok sebagai karyawannya. Bisa-bisanya mereka bekerja sama untuk menyingkirkannya sementara dari perusahaan.

Ting

Satu pesan masuk. Tanpa melihat si pengirim Hinata lngsung membukanya.

" _Tidak usah banyak berpikir, lebih baik kau bersiap."_

 _Shit._

Oh... Hinata tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia berkata kasar hari ini karena sahabatnya itu. Kiba sialan. Bisa-bisa ia berubah jadi wanita kasar karena ulah laki-laki pencinta anjing itu.

...

"Apa benar kau tidak mengingatku?" Naruto kembali bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Mencoba memastikan jika gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar orang yang ia kenal dan bukan sekedar mirip— Ah, bukan. Gadis itu memang orang yang ia kenal, hanya saja— kemungkinan besar— dirinya sengaja dilupakan.

"Kau pria paling aneh yang pernah kutemui. Aku memang tidak mengenalmu. Kenapa bersikeras ingin kukenal sih? Kan sudah kubilang, kalau punya hutang uang, tidak perlu dibayar. Aku ikhlas." sahut gadis itu enteng, "Yah, kecuali jika itu bukan menyangkut hutang, melainkan hal lain. Mungkin kesalahan masa lalu..." lanjutnya tak mengindahkan raut Naruto yang semakin berubah di hadapannya dan lebih memilih memotong-motong mie ramen Himawari.

Sementara lawan bicaranya, seperti seorang maling yang tak bisa lari. Ia terdiam seperti patung saat kata-kata Hanabi merasuk dalam kepalanya.

Kata-kata yang tak bisa dia abaikan. Seperti paku yang ditancapkan dan diberi lem agar terus terpaku dan tak bisa lepas.

Naruto tahu dan sadar. Kesalahan yang Hanabi maksud itu apa.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang juga tak bisa dia abaikan begitu saja. Fakta di balik kata-kata gadis itu. Satu pesan tersirat yang hanya ia yang tahu.

Jadi, memang benar, jika gadis di hadapannya itu memanglah orang yang ia kenali. Ia adalah Hanabi, adik dari kekasihnya di masa lalu, Hinata.

Jadi, kalau begitu, mereka berdua adalah...

"Anak-anakku." gumam Naruto. Rasa haru perlahan membuncah dari dasar jiwanya dan semakin meluap ketika ia melihat Bolt dan Himawari di hadapannya.

Ternyata, perasaan nyaman yang selalu ia rasakan saat bersama dua bocah itu adalah karena ikatan yang mereka miliki. Ikatan antara anak dan ayah.

Bayang-bayang sebuah keluarga kecil secara refleks terbentuk dalam benak Naruto sebagai manifestasi dari perasaannya. Keluarga kecil yang akan menemaninya dan melengkapi hari-harinya. Di mana, dalam keluarga itu ada dia, Hinata, Bolt, dan Himawari.

"Papa, kenapa makanannya tidak dimakan?"

"Eh?!" pertanyaan Himawari sukses membawa Naruto kembali ke realita. Namun hebatnya, realita yang satu ini bukannya memberi Naruto kepedihan, namun kelegaan dan haru yang bercampur.

"Iya, Sayang. Papa akan memakannya." sahutnya dengan hangat, mengabaikan sifat acuh dari Hanabi.

Kenyataan yang tak secara gamblang ia terima barusan membuat Naruto tak peduli pada yang lain, bahkan pada Hanabi yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya terhadap dirinya.

"Papa?" Hanabi kembali bersuara. Kali ini nada heran tak tertutupi dari kalimatnya. "Siapa yang kau panggil papa Hima-chan?"

"Papa Naruto. Lihat, mata kami sama. Jadi, dia papa kami." sahut Himawari enteng. Gadis cilik itu menatap Hanabi dengan senyum lebar miliknya.

"Yang punya mata biru di Amerika kan banyak, Hima-chan, kenapa malah memanggil dia..." Hanabi menunjuk Naruto, "papa?"

"Karena papa Naruto mirip aku _auntie_." kali ini Bolt yang menyelutuk dan diangguki dengan antusias oleh Himawari.

Sementara, Naruto secara terang-terangan memberikan seringai lebar miliknya hingga membuat Hanabi semakin dongkol.

"Tidak boleh." tegas Hanabi, "Kalian tidak boleh memanggil orang sembarangan dengan sebutan itu. Kalian kan sudah punya papa. Kiba-nii..."

"Kalau Kiba-oji-san kan beda, _auntie_. Kiba-oji-san tidak punya mata biru dan rambut pirang sepertiku."

"Bagaimana dengan _uncle_ Kevin? Matanya juga berwarna bitru, kan?"

" _Uncle_ Kevin tidak punya rambut pirang, Bibi. Rambut uncle Kevin berwarna coklat."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyuruh Kevin untuk mengecat rambutnya."

"Jangan. _Uncle_ Kevin nanti kayak badut."

"Tidak apa-apa."

" _Auntie_ aneh."

"Iya. Hari ini auntie aneh sekali."

Hanabi menghela nafas. Wanita itu terlihat menyerah namun tetap menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya

"Apa salahnya kalau mereka memanggilku Papa? Kenapa kau sangat menentang sekali sebutan itu untukku?" tanyanya. Senyum seketika menghilang dari wajah tampannya. Naruto benar-benar tersinggung dengan pernyataan Hanabi barusan.

Hanabi mendelik tajam dan secara terang-terangan memberikan tatapan tak suka ketika Naruto menginterupsi mereka.

"Karena kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang ayah."

Dan kalimat itu sukses menyentil hati kecil Naruto. Rasa bersalah yang dahulu dia rasakan, kini kembali dan menghadirkan perasaan tak nyaman.

Yah, dia akui. Dahulu ia pernah menolak calon anak-anaknya karena ketidaksiapan mental. Namun, sekarang ia berbeda. Naruto yang pecundang sudah punah, berganti Naruto yang dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Ia siap menjadi ayah yang sesungguhnya bagi Bolt dan Himawari.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Naruto mulai tersulut emosi, namun tetap memperlihatkan ketenangannya.

"Bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Ini hanya kekhawatiran seorang bibi terhadap keponakannya karena mempercayai orang baru sepertimu." balas Hanabi.

Naruto benar-benar ingin merobek mulut gadis di depannya itu. Ia sangat tidak suka pada kata-kata 'orang baru' yang diucapkan oleh Hanabi. Seolah kata-kata itu menegaskan padanya jika ia tidak akan pernah diterima di keluarga mereka.

"Kau salah. Aku 'bukan orang baru' seperti yang kau katakan. Bukankah kau sendiri tahu itu?"

"Ha?!" satu alis Hanabi terangkat. Bukan tanda heran, melainkan tanda mengejek. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu orang sepertimu, bagaimana bisa aku mengenalmu?" balasnya kemudian.

Sekali lagi. Hanabi menyinggung Naruto lewat kata-kata tersirat dalam kalimatnya.

Dan Naruto sadari itu.

"Karena kau tidak ingin mengenalku..."

"Papa, _Auntie_ , kami mau membeli _ice cream_ , boleh?"

Untungnya, ada Himawari yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Kalau tidak, mungkin Naruto akan memaki wanita itu dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, dan juga gadis ini akan memiliki alasan untuk menjauhkan dirinya dengan kedua anaknya.

" _Auntie_ akan mengantar kalian."

"Tidak usah _auntie_. Kan dekat."

"Iya, _auntie_."

"Baiklah." sahut Hanabi pasrah hingga menerbitkan senyum di kedua bocah itu. "Tapi, ingat jangan bicara pada orang yang tidak dikenal, kecuali pegawai di sini, okay?" katanya lagi sambil melirik sejenak Naruto.

Mereka berdua mengangguk mantap. " _Yes, Madam._ "

" _Good_."

"Kami pergi dulu, _Auntie_ , papa."

"Iya, Sayang."

Setelah Boruto dan Himawari pergi, kini hanya ada Naruto dan Hanabi di sana. Aura menegangkan kembali hadir di antara mereka.

"Apa maksud semua ini Hanabi?" tandas Naruto tanpa tedeng aling.

Satu alis Hanabi terangkat, "Apa?"

"Kenapa kalian membohongi kami?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Bohong? Kau bicara apa?" lagi-lagi Hanabi mengelak. Wanita itu sudah terlihat bosan dan tak mau lagi menanggapi Naruto, namun enggan untuk beranjak karena ada Boruto dan Himawari yang ia tunggu.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau Hanabi, adik Hinata, kan? Kenapa kalian membohongiku, membohongi kami? Apa—"

"Karena kau laki-laki brengsek yang tidak bertanggung jawab." tandasnya. Raut wanita itu seketika jadi geram. Emosi yang tersirat lewat kata-kata kini sudah tervisualisasi lewat ekspresi wajahnya. Ia sudah tak lagi menutupinya.

Sementara di sudut pandang yang berbeda, Naruto jadi diam dan membisu di tempatnya. Seolah jutaan stok kata yang ada di kepalnya, menguap dan hilang.

Naruto sadar.

Naruto tahu dan sadar diri, kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Hanabi itu memang benar. Dia memang laki-laki brengsek.

Tapi, haruskah mereka membohongi dirinya, membohongi semua orang dan membuat dirinya hidup dalam rasa bersalah dan penyesalan, sebagai bentuk balasan mereka pada dirinya? Bukankah itu sudah keterlaluan?

Naruto menarik nafas dalam guna menenangkan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tak karuan, "Kalau begitu, di mana Hinata sekarang?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?" sahut Hanabi tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Karena kau adiknya."

"Ck, aku tidak tahu."

"Kau pasti tahu di mana dia sekarang. Dia adalah kakakmu dan anak-anakku ada berada bersama kita sekarang, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali, kalau mereka adalah anak-anakmu?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Hanabi. Aku hanya ingin tahu di mana Hinata. Kumohon"

"Kau sudah membuang mereka Naruto. Lalu kenapa kau masih mencari kakakku? Apa kau masih belum puas membuatnya menderita?"

"Tidak. Kau salah. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, bukan karena ingin membuatnya menderita. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya..." Naruto memejamkan matanya. "Dan ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya."

"Tidak perlu. Dan sebaiknya jangan menemuinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kakakku sudah tenang dengan keluarganya."

Bagai mendengar guntur di siang bolong, Naruto shock. Kata-kata Hanabi seperti kilatan yang menyertai guntur tersebut lalu menghunus tepat ke jantungnya. Ia benar-bear tidak bisa menerima berita itu.

"Kenapa? Tak percaya?" tanya Hanabi sekali lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Tentu saja.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Naruto tak menghiraukan kata-kata Hanabi. Berita itu benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berfikir lagi.

"Itu wajar, 'kan? Kau sudah membuang kakakku? Kau..."

"Brengsek..." hilang sudah kesabaran Naruto. Berita tadi benar-benar sudah menghancurkan pertahanan dirinya. Ia membentak gadis di hadapannya itu seperti bawahannya yang melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Menatapnya dengan amarah yang luar biasa menggebu. Namun sayangnya, Hanabi justru tak terlihat ketakutan. Gadis itu malah terlihat biasa saja. Ia seperti tengah menghadapi orang mabuk.

"Aku tidak pernah membuang kakakmu. Memikirkannya pun, tak pernah. Dan kenapa kalian membohongiku? Asal kau tahu, selama sembilan tahun, tak sekali pun aku berhenti memikirkannya. Justru dialah yang membuangku." Naruto memejamkan matanya. Meremas pinggiran meja sebagai penyalur dari rasa amarah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Lalu tanpa sadar setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

Naruto benar-benar tak bisa menerima semua itu. Berita ini, kenyataan ini, tak mungkin benar. Hinata tak mungkin membuangnya. Meski mereka mengatakan jika Hinata sudah meninggal, namun ia tetap memikirkan wanita itu. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah sudah mengukungnya. Rasa cintanya tak sedikitpun memudar di makan waktu.

"Ckckck... Kenapa tak terima? Kau bahkan menyuruh kakakku untuk membunuh mereka berdua. Kau masih ingatkan?" dan seolah tak melihat kemarahan Naruto, Hanabi kembali menyentaknya dengan sebuah kebenaran.

"Kakakku bahkan menderita karena mempertahankan mereka. Dan kau? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan setelah menyuruh kakak menggugurkan bayinya? Dengan tenang kau malah keluar Negeri untuk bersenang-senang."

"Kau salah." Naruto menatap Hanabi dengan putus asa. Gadis itu salah sangka. Ia tak pernah keluar Negeri untuk bersenang-senang. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya karena sudah memaksa Hinata melakukan dosa besar (meski itu tak jadi dia lakukan)

Hanabi mendengus, "Lalu apa namanya dengan memosting foto di Japangram itu bersama Shion dengan wajah bahagia?" katanya lagi semakin menyudutkan Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto tak berusaha mengelak, karena apapun yang akan dia katakan akan selalu salah di hadapan gadis itu. Ia hanya menu duk dan menerima semua kata-kata Hanabi.

"Lalu sekarang kau menanyakan kakakku setelah membuatnya menderita? Jangan bercanda...!?"

Tidak.

Naruto refleks angkat kepala guna melihat Hanabi. "Aku—"

"Jangan membuat kakaku kembali menderita, Naruto. Sudah cukup dengan hari itu."

Naruto tak bersuara, namun ekspresi wajahnya sudah menunjukkan betapa terpuruknya ia saat ini.

Hanabi kemudian menghela nafas, sekarang ia tahu bagaimana perasaan pria di hadapannya itu. Keputusannya ternyata benar. Menyatukan mereka adalah hal yang benar.

Tbc.

A/N : kalau kalian merasa di part ini kalimatnya rada-rada gak nyambung. Sorry. Saya juga susah nyusun kalimatnya jadi lebih baik. Banyak yang saya hapus dan tambal lagi. Dan Tetap seperti ini.

Btw, thanks buat kalian yang masih membaca cerita ini. Hehehe... Jujur saya terharu. Meski yang review lebih sedikit dari pada yang melirik (,) tapi, saya tetap semangat menulis. Ciyaaaahhhh... ^¢^

Dan semoga kalian suka dengan part ini.


	7. Kedatangan Hinata

Langit sudah tampak gelap ketika Hinata sudah menapaki Bandara Internasional Haneda. Meski udaranya tak sedingin saat di dalam pesawat, namun tubuhnya masih merasa dingin. Barangkali karena pengaruh tubuhnya yang baru lagi menyesuaikan dengan cuaca di Jepang.

Wanita itu terdiam selama beberapa menit. Pikirannya tiba-tiba berkecamuk, entah kenapa pikiran untuk kembali ke New York tiba-tiba terlintas, bahkan sampai membuatnya melupakan niatan awal kedatangannya di kota tersebut.

Lalu lalang orang-orang, tak sedikit pun mengusik wanita itu dari pikirannya, ia hanya menatap kosong pada kesibukan mereka. Suara obrol, suara tapak sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai, pemberitahuan informasi, bahkan suara ocehan sahabatnya di sebelah pun dia abaikan. Pikirannya sudah tak lagi berada di sana. Sampai sebuah tepukan kecil di pundak menyadarkannya. Hinata terkesiap, ia berpaling pada lelaki yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

" _Are you okay?_ "

Hinata belum menyahut. Entah kenapa otaknya jadi linglung untuk menjawab pertanyaan mudah tersebut. Alhasil ia membiarkan jeda beberapa detik lalu mengangguk.

" _Yes, of course. What's wrong?_ " tanyanya. Seolah yang barusan dia lakukan bukanlah apa-apa.

"Kau mau aku temani ke toilet?" tanya Kiba tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata.

Kening Hinata bertaut hingga menghasilkan kerutan di dahinya, "Aku tidak ingin ke toilet, Kiba. Kenapa kau menyarankan hal seperti itu? Atau kau mau kuantar? Ck, padahal laki-laki tapi manja."

"Ck, kau ini. Lihat dulu bagaimana wajahmu itu sebelum mengejek orang. Kau itu sudah seperti wanita tua penjaga rumah tua di Amazon. Mengerikan. Kau mau menakuti anak-anakmu kalau bertemu, he?" balas Kiba tak kalah mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu? Wajahku semengerikan itukah?"

Kiba mengangguk lalu berdehem sebagai jawaban. "Percayalah."

Hinata menghela nafas, "Baiklah." kemudian berjalan menuju toilet umum.

Di belakangnya, Kiba memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama. Sahabatnya itu tahu betul apa yang menyebabkan keresahan yang dialami oleh temannya itu. Dan ia yakin jika sifat keras kepala wanita itu membuatnya tidak akan mengakui.

"Kau masih memikirkan laki-laki itu?" tanya Kiba refleks.

Hinata refleks menghentikan langkahnya saat pertanyaan mendadak itu terlontar dari mulut Kiba. Ia diam tak menyahut, pun membantah. Tak ada suara bising yang ia dengar bahkan lalu lalang di sekitarnya seperti angin yang membelai.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau sudah siap jika sewaktu-waktu tanpa sengaja kalian bertemu? Kenapa malah bimbang dengan keputusanmu itu sekarang?"

Hinata memejamkan mata guna menghalau perasaan sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera jantungnya karena kebenaran dari ucapan Kiba.

"Atau kau malah ragu dengan perasaanmu? Kau takut jika bertemu kembali dengan dirinya, maka kau akan kembali terperosok dalam duka karena masih mencintainya. Apa jangan-jangan, sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun kau masih mencintainya dan bukan sebaliknya membencinya? Kau—"

"Stop it Kiba. Aku sudah bilang jika aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Kenapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu? Dan aku seperti ini, seharusnya kau sudah mengerti. Ini adalah kebiasaanku dari dulu yang sampai sekarang pun tidak bisa kuhentikan. Kau tahu kan aku sering terkena jetlag setelah penerbangan? Dan ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan pria itu. Jadi, hentikan pembahasan bodohmu tentang perasaanku terhadap laki-laki brengsek itu. Aku sudah melupakannya dan tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi." sahut Hinata sedikit emosi kemudian meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkan Kiba di sana yang menghela nafas berat.

"Dasar bodoh." gumam Kiba lalu mencari tempat duduk untuk menunggu Hinata

Beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata kembali dengan wajah yang lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Make up natural yang ia sapukan di wajahnya kini terlihat lebih baik ketimbang tadi, meski dahinya masih sedikit mengkerut ketika menatap Kiba.

"Lama sekali..." keluh Kiba kepada Hinata karena merasa sudah menunggu wanita itu selama beberapa jam.

Hinata menatap Kiba dengan kesal karena sudah memprotes dirinya. Seharusnya Kiba itu sudah mengerti bagaimana seorang perempuan, karena ia selalu berurusan dengan wanita. "Kau itu seorang player, seharusnya lebih tahu bagaimana seorang wanita ketika berdandan."

"Bahasamu kasar sekali, Hinata. Dan perlu kau ketahui, aku ini bukan seorang player, tetapi seorang penikmat. Lagi pula para wanita itu tak pernah membuatku menunggu lama sepertimu."

"Aku tak melihat adanya perbedaan antara seorang player dan penikmat wanita."

"Tentu saja berbeda. Seharusnya kau tahu, seorang player seperti apa, dan aku bukan tipe pria yang senang mempermainkan perasaan wanita, aku ini tipe penikmat. Para wanita yang menyodorkan dirinya pun tak sedikit pun memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapku. Kami hanya saling menikmati, menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang, terutama di ranjang—"

"Ah, sudahlah. Tak perlu menjelaskannya panjang lebar, aku sudah tahu." potong Hinata cepat. Berbicara dengan Kiba sama saja menghabiskan waktu dengan hal tak penting. Dan hal itu sama saja dengan mengulur waktu untuk bertemu anak-anaknya. "Biar bagaimana pun sekarang aku sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kita jalan sekarang. Lebih mengefisienkan waktu dari pda mendengarmu berbicara sesuatu yang tak berguna." balasnya setengah jengkel. "Lagi pula aku sudah tak sabar melihat anak-anakku." ujarnya lagi dengan riang. Seperti kegalauan yang ia rasakan tadi hanya ada di dalam mimpi dan tak pernah terjadi.

Melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang labil, Kiba hanya berdecak. "Yah sudah kita jalan. Orang yang menjemput kita sudah tiba." kata laki-laki itu sedikit jengkel lalu berjalan mendahului Hinata sambil menyeret dua koper.

Sekarang gantian Kiba yang malah menjadi dongkol.

Genre: Romance hurt, drama

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING: AU, OOC, OC (sedikit) typo (mungkin banyak), alur GaJe, (masih perlu banyak belajar)

Senja di Penghujung Tahun Mickey_Miki (@mickey139)

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita

ket.

Huruf miring adalah percakapan di telepon.

Huruf miring yang dibolt adalah sebaris percakapan masa lalu.

DLDR

enjoy :)

.

Hinata berdiam sesaat setelah ia tiba di depan sebuah gerbang berwarna putih gading yang tidak lain adalah kediaman orang tuanya. Ia sudah meninggalkan rumahnya selama sembilan tahun dan tak sekali pun ia berkunjung selama ia tinggal di kota New York. Dan kini, rasanya jantung yang ia miliki jadi berdebar tak karuan karena baru lagi menginjakkan kakinya di sini.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang guna menenangkan debar jantungnya sebelum menggerakkan tangan untuk mendorong gerbang secara perlahan.

Tempat itu agaknya sudah berubah dari terakhir kali ia lihat. Pohon besar rindang, tempatnya bermain ayunan dengan Hanabi dan Neji sewaktu kecil sudah tidak ada berganti halaman kosong yang hanya didekorasi sesuai kebutuhan. Bahkan tanaman bunga yang dulunya sering dirawat mendiang ibunya pun sudah tidak ada. Ayah sepertinya benar-benar tidak ingin lagi berlarut dalam kesedihan dan terus mengingat mendiang ibunya hingga menghilangkan bunga tersebut menjadi pilihan.

Langkah Hinata kembali berderap, suara high hellsnya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menemani dirinya selain suara roda koper dan degupan jantung yang semakin memberontak. Entah kenapa perasaan tak nyaman itu kembali lagi. Ia takut sekaligus khawatir, di sisi lain ia ingin segera bertemu dengan anak-anaknya. Ada apa ini? Apakah sudah terjadi sesuatu pada anak-anaknya?

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga beberapa langkah lagi ia tiba di depan pintu bercat lavender pudar. Ia kemudian mengetuk beberapa kali hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru dari dalam.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

Tidak lama terdengar suara kunci yang dibuka dari dalam dan perlahan pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seseorang yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

Dia adalah seorang gadis yang diperkirakan Hinata masih berusia lima belas sampai enam belas tahun dengan pakaian baju kaos bergambar teddy bear dan celana jins selutut yang sudah pudar warnanya, rambut coklatnya ia ikat ekor kuda dengan kaca mata yang membingkai wajah. Tapi, meski tampilannya terkesan tomboy dan sederhana, gadis itu tetap kelihatan cantik.

Sejenak gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. Keningnya mengkerut dalam sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?"

Kini gantian kening Hinata yang mengkerut setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis muda itu dan tidak jadi mengungkapkan pertanyaan.

Gadis ini tak mengenalnya? Atau barangkali ia pegawai baru. Tapi, meski begitu seharusnya ia tahu siapa Hinata. Ataukah malah ia sendiri yang salah memasuki rumah? Tapi, itu lebih tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas di pagar terdapat tulisan keluarga Hyuga dan matanya masih normal untuk bisa membaca tulisan kanji tersebut. Lagi pula seingatnya, ayahnya tak pernah berpindah rumah, meski di rumah itu sudah banyak perubahan. Dan juga alamat yang Hanabi berikan juga sama. Lalu kenapa gadis itu tak tahu siapa dirinya? Seharusnya, tiap pegawai yang dipekerjakan di rumahnya tahu anggota keluarga Hyuga.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Gadis muda itu menggeleng polos, "Tidak. Maafkan saya. Apakah Anda memiliki kepentingan dengan keluarga Hyuga?"

Gadis ini benar-benar tak mengenal dirinya. Apakah gambar dirinya sembilan tahun lalu dan sekarang berbeda?

Hinata melirik ke belakang gadis itu. Tak seorang pun dari keluarganya yang datang menyambut kedatangannya. Entah karena sibuk atau tidak mengetahui kedatangannya. Ah, seharusnya ia memberitahu mereka. Hanabi juga hanya tahu ia akan datang besok, tapi ia tak memberitahu jika ia datang lebih awal. Dan ini adalah kesalahannya.

Hinata menghela nafas, lalu kembali menatap gadis di hadapannya yang perlahan menutup pintu rumah dan maju untuk meladeni Hinata. Gadis itu bertindak seperti Himawari yang melindungi bonekanya dari Boruto.

"Aku Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. Anak sulung dari Hyuga Hiashi."

"Hm..." gadis muda itu terlihat berpikir. Posenya membuat Hinata tersenyum. Ia bahkan melupakan kekhawatirannya.

Tidak lama, ekspresi gadis itu berubah. Matanya agak membulat, persis kucing yang dikagetkan. Benar-benar gadis yang polos.

"Aaa... No..nona Hinata? Sungguh?" seru gadis itu dengan gagap karena kaget. Namun, ada kegembiraan yang tampak nyata dari binar matanya.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. "Iya, aku Hinata."

"Ma...maafkan saya Hinata-sama. Saya Tenten, pegawai baru yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu bekerja."

"Tidak apa."

"Wah, Anda lebih cantik dari yang di foto. Juga... Berbeda. Hehehe..."

"Terima kasih. Jadi, bisakah aku masuk? Kau tahu, berdiri di sini dengan sendal seperti ini membuat kakiku tak nyaman."

"Eehh... Ma...maafkan saya, Hinata-sama. Silahkan. Saya akan mengantar koper Hinata-sama ke kamar. Apakah Nona" sahut gadis itu sambil membuka pintu lebar dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Ia kemudian mengambil alih koper Hinata untuk dia masukkan ke dalam dan berjalan mendahului Hinata.

Tiba di dalam rumah, Hinata bisa melihat banyak perubahan termasuk tata letak lukisan dan furniturnya. Ada tambahan dekorasi sekaligus barang-barang yang mungkin sudah dipindah ke tempat lain dari ruangan itu, termasuk foto keluarganya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di depannya tersebut. "Di mana ayah?"

Tenten berbalik hanya untuk menjawab Hinata, "Beliau ada di ruang kerja bersama Neji-sama."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Ayah dan kakaknya memang orang yang suka kerja, sama seperti dirinya jika menginginkan kemenangan proyek, ia juga akan fokus bahkan sampai melupakan waktu. "Kalau anak-anak?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Tenten menyerngit, keningnya bertaut dan menampakkan wajah bingung yang kentara. "Anak-anak yang Anda maksud, siapa?" tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tenten tersebut tak pelak membuat Hinata terkejut. Mana mungkin Tenten tak tahu mengenai anak-anaknya, sementara Boruto dan Himawari sudah tinggal di sini selama dua hari. "Tentu saja anak-anakku. Boruto dan Himawari. Siapa lagi?"

Tenten masih meneruskan langkahnya untuk menuntun Hinata menuju ke kamar saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan lugas. "Tapi Hinata-sama, selama dua hari ini, tuan muda dan nona muda memang, tidak ada. Hanabi-sama juga tidak pernah terlihat membawa anak-anak."

Hinata refleks menghentikan langkahnya saat kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Tenten. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar perih, seperti ada hantaman gemuruh yang mengobrak-abrik hingga bernafas pun jadi terasa sulit. Perasaan tak nyaman yang tadi dia lupakan kini kembali dan menjadi beribu kali lipat tak enaknya. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Boruto dan Himawari, dari kemarin sudah ada di sini. Hanabi sendiri yang datang menjemputnya kemarin di Bandara." tanyanya dengan intonasi suara yang lebih keras. Perasaannya jadi tidak karuan. Ia mulai panik sekarang.

Tenten diam, kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Hinata. Raut panik dan takut adalah hal pertama yang Tenten lihat dari wanita itu. Ia jadi menyesal dengan jawaban yang ia berikan barusan, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbohong. Lagi pula dia tahu apa. "Maaf, Hinata-sama, ta...tapi saya ber...berkata jujur." sahutnya dengan gagap karena didominasi perasaan tak enak. "Me...mereka benar-benar tidak ada di sini. Hanabi-sama juga tidak pernah membawa anak-anak Hinata-sama ke rumah ini." lanjutnya tertunduk.

"Jangan bercanda Tenten! Hanabi sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau mereka sudah ada di sini. Tidak mungkin dia membohongiku." lepas sudah pertahanan Hinata. Tanpa sadar ia membentak Tenten dengan suara keras.

Tenten terperanjat. Ia tak pernah tahu jika Hinata yang terlihat lembut, bisa membentaknya dengan suara yang keras hingga membuat sebagian tubuhnya gemetaran. Kedua tangannya kemudian memegang gagang koper dengan erat untuk menyanggah tubuhnya yang limbung karena takut. "Ta...tapi, aku tidak berbohong." cicitnya sambil menunduk.

"Jadi, maksudmu Hanabilah yang membohongiku? Ke—"

"Ada apa ini— loh, Hinata?! Kapan kau datang?"

Hinata berpaling melihat suara yang sudah mengiterupsinya. Di sana ia melihat ayahnya yang sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Rasa haru merebak, namun perasaan khawatir yang mendominasi menepis perasaan haru tersebut. Di belakangnya ada Neji yang menatap mereka dengan terkejut sekaligus heran melihat Hinata.

"Kapan kau sampai? Ke—"

"Di mana anak-anak, Ayah?" Hinata tak memberi kesempatan pada Neji untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sopan santun yang selalu ia terapkan kini raip akibat kepanikan. Bahkan salam sapa yang biasa ia lakukan jika bertemu dengan keluarganya, tak ia pedulikan lagi.

"Anak-anak? Maksudmu Boruto dan Himawari? Bukannya ada bersamamu sekarang?"

"Tidak, _nii-san_. Mereka sudah di Jepang sejak dua hari yang lalu. Hanabi juga sudah menginformasikannya padaku jika mereka berdua sedang bersamanya."

"Tapi, Hanabi tak pernah membawa mereka di rumah..."

"Tidak mungkin. Ka... Kalian pasti bercanda, 'kan? Ha...Hanabi selalu bilang kalau mereka ada ber— tidak mungkin... Di...dimana Hanabi? Di mana Hanabi, tou-sama?"

"Tenang dulu, Hinata! Sebentar lagi Hanabi, akan pulang."

"Ta...tapi, anak-anakku—"

Hinata jatuh terduduk. Perlahan setitik kristal bening merebak dari matanya dan perlahan membentuk aliran kecil. Ia akhirnya sadar sekarang. Perasaan tak nyaman yang selalu rasakan adalah pertanda jika sesuatu sudah terjadi pada anak-anaknya. Di mana anak-anaknya sekarang?

Dengan langkah cepat, Neji maju mendekati Hinata. Mengelus pundaknya lalu menuntun Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tenanglah! Hanabi pasti membawa para keponakanku pulang. Dia tidak mungkin lalai, kau tahukan bagaimana sifatnya? Meski Hanabi kadang ceroboh, tapi ia tak pernah mengecewakan kita. Sekarang istirahatlah, biar aku yang mengurus semua masalah ini. Kau pasti sangat capek sekali, bukan?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa istirahat _Nii-san_ , kalau kondisi anak-anakku tidak kuketahui?" balas Hinata yang sudah tersedu.

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan tega mencelakai anak-anak selucu dan sepintar mereka." Neji kembali menenangkan Hinata, agar wanita itu bisa beristirahat.

"Ta... Tapi _Nii-san_..."

"Kau tenang saja. Aku pastikan besok kau akan melihat Boruto dan Himawari ada di sini."

"Tapi..."

"Istirahatlah..."

Setelahnya Neji melepaskan sendal hinata kemudian memasangkan selimut sampai dada lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah terlelap. Barangkali ini dipengaruhi oleh rasa lelah pada fisik dan pikiran Hinata makanya wanita itu tertidur dengan cepat.

.

.

.

tbc.

ps : Aku mau sesikit merubah chapter 3 nya ','


	8. Pertemuan Karena Takdir

**Pair : Naruto-Hinata**

 **NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING: AU, OOC, OC (sedikit) typo (mungkin banyak), alur GaJe, (masih perlu banyak belajar)**

 **Senja Di Penghujung Tahun Mickey139**

Hinata duduk termenung di kursi ruang tamu dengan ponsel yang terus berada di genggamannya. Tak pernah sekali pun matanya melirik ke arah lain selain pada ponsel tersebut. Berharap, jika benda persegi panjang itu bisa menjadi cermin yang bisa menunjukkan keberadaan anak-anaknya agar ia bisa menyusul. Sayangnya, hal itu sangat mustahil. Benda persegi itu bukan alat sihir seperti di film kesukaan Himawari. Ponsel itu tetap diam dan mati yang tetap berada di genggaman kuatnya.

Ayah di sebelahnya terus menenangkan dirinya dengan Neji yang juga terus berusaha menghubungi Hanabi yang entah kenapa hari ini sangat sulit dihubungi.

Nafas berat berhembus dari hidung Hinata. Pikirannya masih kalut, namun tak sedikit pun wanita itu beranjak dari sana. Sekedar ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri pun, tidak. Ia benar-benar sudah kelelahan dengan berontakan sia-sia yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Hanabi, pasti akan membawa cucu-cucuku ke rumah ini... Dan pasti ada alasan kenapa ia membohongi kita semua." jelas Hiashi berusaha menenangkan Hinata, meski pun nada bicaranya datar.

"Iya. Kau tenang saja Hinata. Hanabi tidak akan membiarkan Boruto dan Himawari terluka..." Neji menimpali.

"Terluka?"

Sayangnya, penafsiran Hinata terhadap kata-kata Neji tidak sampai ke otak wanita itu. Ia malah menangkap arti lain dari kalimat Neji.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" kata Neji sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya namun, masih mempertahankan kelembutan. "Anak-anakmu pasti akan kembali. Hanabi pasti akan membawanya ke rumah. Jadi, jangan berpikir buruk. Kau tahu kan, sugesti buruk hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dan pikiranmu." lanjutnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir buruk kalau Hanabi belum membawa pulang anak-anakku, _Nii-san_." balas Hinata. Air mata kembali memupuk di sudut matanya dan perlahan mengalir melewati ke dua pipinya. Ia kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya di malam itu.

Neji menghela nafas, melihat adiknya seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman. Selama ini, Hinata tak penah menunjukkan kesedihannya setelah sembilan tahun berlalu, seterpuruk apapun kondisinya. Dan kini, gara-gara adiknya yang lain, Hinata seperti itu. Ia ingin mengumpati Hanabi, menyeretnya ke depan Hinata untuk meminta maaf tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia juga sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya itu. Ia benar-benar pusing memikirkan adik-adiknya itu.

Neji duduk di samping kanan Hinata lalu meraih bahu adiknya dan membawanya dalam dekapan. "Tidak apa merasa khawatir," katanya sambil mengelus bahu Hinata untuk mengalirkan ketenangan pada wanita itu. "tetapi pikirkan juga kondisi tubuhmu bagaimana. Kau baru tiba, jetlag yang biasa kau rasakan setelah penerbangan pasti masih terasa, dan kau mau pergi. Bagaimana jika kau sakit? Pikirkan juga bagaimana perasaan ayah, aku atau Boruto dan Himawari. Bagaiman perasaan anak-anakmu ketika pulang dan melihat ibunya sakit karena mencari mereka." jelasnya dengan suara tenang yang teduh.

Sejenak Hinata terdiam, kata-kata Neji memang benar. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan perasaan mereka. Seharusnya, ia bisa tenang dan berpikir jernih. Lagipula mana mungkin Hanabi menyakiti anak-anaknya, sementara gadis itu begitu posesif terhadap mereka. Ini semua karena ia terlalu khawatir hingga melupakan fakta tersebut. "Maaf...?!" katanya masih berada di dalam dekapan Neji.

"Iya, bukan masalah. Lagi pula kekhawatiranmu itu sangat wajar. Mereka berdua anak-anakmu yang sangat kau sayangi. Hanya saja kau perlu mengurangi porsi tersebut."

Hinata mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, _nii-san. Arigato_."

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika malam semakin beranjak, tanda-tanda kemunculan Hanabi dan anak-anaknya belum nampak. Hinata berusah semakin menekan perasaan kalutnya sebisa mungkin agar tak merasa khawatir yang berlebihan. Lagi pula, ia juga tak ingin membuat kakak dan ayahnya semakin khawatir dan panik karena keadaannya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia ambil ponsel yang tadi disimpan oleh Neji di atas meja lalu memainkannya. Menekan beberapa angka pada touch screen ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Tidak lama terdengar suara dering tunggu panggilan sebelum terdengar balasan. Hinata kemudian mendekatkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya.

Suara berisik dari musik yang pertama kali didengar oleh Hinata.

"Kiba?!"

" _Yes, i'm here_. _Ada apa, Hinata_?" sahut Kiba dengan suara berisik di kelilingnya.

Hinata menghela nafas sedikit kasar. Ia tahu, laki-laki itu berada di mana sekarang dan entah kenapa ia jadi jengkel. Bagaimana bisa, di saat kondisinya yang buruk, sahabat penyuka anjingnya itu malah pergi bersenang-senang. Yah, meski lelaki itu tak tahu kondisinya saat ini, tetap saja rasa dongkol di hatinya tak bisa tak keluar.

Tapi, untuk saat ini, ia harus menekan kuat-kuat nafsu untuk menghajar sahabatnya itu. Yang lebih penting adalah anak-anaknya dan hanya laki-laki itu saja yang bisa membantunya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Ha!? Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Aku tidak mendengar suaramu." sahut Kiba dengan suara keras. Namun, suara musik di dekatnya malah menyamarkan suaranya juga membuat suara Hinata tidak terlalu jelas. Apalagi, suara wanita itu juga kecil.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." sekali lagi Hinata mengulang kalimatnya, namun dengan intonasi sedikit lebih keras.

" _Apa? Bisa kau lebih keras?!_ "

Hinata memejamkan mata. Perasaan dongkolnya semakin menjadi tat kala Kiba malah menyuruhnya lagi mengulang kalimatnya.

"Kiba, aku butuh bantuanmu."

" _Astaga, Hinata. Suaramu terlalu kecil. Bisakah kau memperbesarkan lagi volumenya. Di sini sangat berisik. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu."_

Cukup.

"Keluar dari sana dan dengarkan aku baik-baik." intonasi suara Hinata naik beberapa oktaf. Ada ketegasan dan perintah muthlak yang tidak ingin dibantah dari nada suaranya. Hinata benar-benar seperti seorang diktator sekarang. Dan hal ini pun tak luput dari dua orang yang ada di dekatnya. Ayahnya dan Neji berbalik serempak hanya untuk tercengang dengan perubahan sikap Hinata yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Sementara Kiba di seberang terdiam dan secara refleks langsung mengikuti perintah Hinata. Ia tahu, jika Hinata berubah seperti itu, maka pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah berada di depan ruang _bar lounge,_ tempat yang tidak terlalu bising.

"Cari tahu keberadaan Hanabi sekarang!"

"Ha?!" entah Kiba sudah berada di dalam pengaruh alkohol hingga telinganya mendengar perintah Hinata tentang keberadaan adiknya. Tapi, alih-alih meminta pengulangan perintah atau menolaknya sekalian, ia malah menjawab, "Baiklah." sambil menghela nafas panjang. Padahal ia baru saja mendapatkan teman kencan yang akan menghangatkan ranjangnya malam ini. Terpaksa, ia harus memuasakan lagi miliknya.

Dan sekarang ia bingung. Bagaimana bisa ia mencari keberadaan seorang nona, di dalam kota sebesar Tokyo di malam hari pula dan itu pun ketika ia baru tiba di kota ini. Entah kenapa ia jadi sedikit menyesal memaksa ikut dengan Hinata. Tahu jadinya seperti ini, ia pasti akan mengundur waktu kedatangannya dan membiarkan Hinata pergi duluan.

Lalu masalahnya, kenapa Hinata menyuruh dirinya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan adiknya? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?

Seharusnya, saat ini Hinata sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anaknya dan keluarganya dan membiarkan dirinya juga ikut bersenang-senang dengan caranya sendiri, bukan memberinya pekerjaan sulit seperti sekarang.

"Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu pada kalian?" tanya Kiba. Meski, ia tidak menyukai keputusan Hinata saat ini, namun ia tetaplah sahabatnya dan Kiba sangat peduli pada Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, ia juga sesikit menyesal sudah kasar pada sahabatnya itu. "Hanabi membohongiku. Ternyata anak-anakku tidak pernah ke rumah ayah."

" _What the.._. maksudmu? Kalau begitu Boruto dan Himawari tidak bersamamu sekarang? Bagaimana bisa? Atau ia membawa mereka ke apartemennya?" sedikit demi sedikit Kiba jadi tertular sifat panik Hinata. Laki-laki itu mulai bergerak gelisah di tempatnya sekarang

"Hanabi jarang ke sana jika tidak sibuk..."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan anak-anak di sana sendirian." kali ini ayahnyalah yang angkat bicara, menimpali Hinata dan Kiba yang berbicara lewat sambungan telepon. Hinata menjauhkan sesikit ponselnya dari telinganya dan fokus pada ayahnya. Ia sedikit mengabaikan Kiba yang berada di seberang. "Dua hari ini ia selalu pulang ke rumah. Ia memang sibuk, tapi ia tak mungkin meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian di apartemen..." ayah Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Aku pergi sebentar. Aku akan menemui Lee untuk mencari tahunya." lanjutnya seraya bangkit. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata dan Neji, ia meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu.

Hinata kembali mendekatkan ponsel di telinganya dan kembali mendengar perkataan Kiba yang hanya berupa sebuah kata "...mungkin." yang tidak dia tahu maksudnya lagi.

Namun Hinata tak terlalu ambil pusing. Setidaknya ia sudah menyampaikan maksudnya tadi pada laki-laki itu. "Tolong yah Kiba. Temukan Hanabi." kata Hinata lebih tenang dan setelahnya ia memutuskan sambungan tanpa menunggu sahutan dari seberang.

Satu jam berlalu, samar-samar suara mobil semakin terdengar nyaring dari balik pintu, cepat-cepat Hinata keluar untuk melihatnya.

"Tada—"

"Hanabi!"

"Eh, _nee-chan_ , kau ada—"

"Di mana Himawari dan Boruto?" tanya Hinata tak membiarkan Hanabi menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Mereka ada di—"

Dan sekali lagi, belum sempat Hanabi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hinata langsung menuju mobil. Membukanya buru-buru untuk melihat anak-anaknya.

"Boruto, Himawari...!" seru Hinata penuh kelegaan. Wanita itu lantas memeluk anak-anaknya tanpa memedulikan jika kedua anaknya masih berada di alam mimpi.

Sedikit menggeliat, Himawari terbangun dan membuat Hinata melepas pelukannya. Gadis cilik itu lantas mengucek kedua matanya sebelum menyahut, " _Mom_..." dengan suara serak khas bangun anak kecil seusianya. Sementara Boruto di sebelahnya masih nyenyak dalam lelapnya dan tak terusik oleh kelakukan Hinata.

"Dari mana saja kalian? Kalian membuat mom khawatir. Aku sudah bilang kalau sudah sampai, beri kabar..." Tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya, Hinata mengomeli anak-anaknya.

" _Mom_..."

"Kalian tahu, mom takut. Kalian membuatku takut. Bagaimana jika kalian celaka..."

" _Nee-chan_ "

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melihat kalian lagi? Kalian benar-benar membuatku takut.." Hinata benar-benat tk mengindahkan keadaan di sekitarnya. Sekali pun pada sepasang safir yang terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip, bahkan tak percaya.

"Hi...Hinata—"

BUGH

Dan hantaman keras itu tak bisa membuatnya melanjutkan ucapan pria yang terus memandang Hinata.

"Mau apa kau ke mari, Brengsek? Aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan pernah lagi menginjakkan kakimu di sini... Naruto."

Dan barulah Hinata sadar setelah mendengar suara bentakan kakaknya. Hinata keluar dari mobil untuk melihat orang yang dihantam kakaknya diikuti oleh Himawari yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

" _Nii-san_ ada—"

DEG.

Seolah baru saja ada guncangan dahsyat dari bumi, jantung Hinata terpompa melebi kecepatan degupannya. Nafasnya memberat dengan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasakan denyutan sakit. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti dirajam. Ia kesakitan.

Ia bahkan tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya setelah melihat satu sosok yang tengah dicengkram bajunya ojeh Neji— Laki-laki yang tak ia harapkan dapat ia temui pada hari pertama kedatangannya di kota kelahirannya sekarang. Laki-laki yang membuat dirinya mengingat kembali kebodohan dan penyesalannya di masa lalu. Laki-laki yang sudah menghancurkan dan memporak-porandakan hatinya yang serapuh kaca.

Laki-laki itu adalah Naruto. Namikaze Naruto.

Dan kini laki-laki itu berada di hadapannya, dengan tatapan yang— ah, Hinata bahkan tak bisa menafsirkan arti tatapan itu. Yang jelas, perasaan tak nyaman lebih mendominasi dirinya saat ini. Rasa takut perlahan mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Keringat dingin tak terelakkan, muncul satu per satu dari pori-pori tubuhnya, bahkan tubuhnya menggigil karenanya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa mual yang tadi tak lagi ia rasa kembali muncul. Hinata jatuh berlutut sembari memegang perut dan membekap mulutnya yang ingin mengeluarkan cairan.

Ueeek...!

"Hinata...!"

"Nee-chan...!"

"Hinata...!"

Bergegas Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa. Neji masih mencengkram erat dirinya. Seperti elang kepada mangsanya. Tak sedikit pun memberi dirinya kesempatan untuk lepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku, Neji."

"Seharusnya itu yang kutanyakan padamu. Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?" balas Neji sengit.

"Lepaskan...!"

Tanpa menggubris Naruto, Neji berpaling pada Hanabi yang terpaku menetap mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hanabi? Bawa Hinata dan anak-anak ke dalam!"

Suara tegas dari Neji, secara paksa membawa Hanabi kembali pada kenyataan. Ia melihat kakak sepupunya itu masih mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dengan rahang mengeras. Kilat kemarahan tampak jelas menguar dari dirinya. Matanya tetap tajam menghunus pada Naruto dan tak sedetik pun berpaling pada objek yang lain meski ia memerintah.

Hanabi bergegas menghampiri Hinata. Tak lagi memedulikan Naruto yang hampir babak belur karena ulah kakak sepupunya. Ia benar-benar sangat khawatir sekaligus merasa bersalah pada kakaknya. Ia tak tahu jika perbuatannya ini sangat berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan fisik dan mental kakaknya. Hanabi kira, kakaknya itu masih menyimpan perasaan pada Naruto. Perasaan yang sama saat sembilan tahun yang lalu, melihat bagaimana kakaknya masih menyimpan gelang pemberian laki-laki itu juga selembar foto mereka, nyatanya salah. Kakaknya bukan malah terlihat bahagia bertemu kembali dengan pria masa lalunya, ia malah terlihat sangat tertekan.

Hanabi tak lagi melihat adanya binar cinta di mata kakaknya untuk pria itu, tetapi rasa kekhawatiran dan ketakutan seperti melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa yang ingin mencabut nyawa anak-anaknya. Laki-laki itu bukannya membawa Hinata yang dulu ke tempat cahaya berada, melainkan semakin menenggelamkan Hinata ke dasar lembah ketakutan. Dan Hanabi tak bisa membiarkan hal itu.

Meskipun, rencana yang ia susun sudah lama harus terancam batal. itu lebih baik dari pada melihat kakaknya lebih menderita lagi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan keponakan-keponakannya? Mereka sangat membutuhkan sosok ayah yang sesungguhnya, bukan seorang pengganti.

Astaga, Hanabi benar-benar pusing memikirkan hal itu. Di satu sisi, akan ada bahagia jika ia meneruskan rencananya, namun di sisi yang berbeda ada pula yang akan menderita. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Hanabi!"

"Tunggu Hinata—" Neji tak memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto.

Sementara Hanabi, tak butuh perintah yang ketiga dari Neji, ia segera membantu kakaknya untuk bangkit lalu meminta pertolongan Tenten untuk membawa Himawari dan Boruto yang sudah terbangun masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Nee-chan_ kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata tak bergeming. Ia tetap diam dalam kebisuannya sembari mengikuti langkah kaki Hanabi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf _Nee-chan_."

Meski Hanabi terus mengajaknya berbicara, Hinata tetap diam. Tak sedikit pun menggubris perkataan Hanabi yang tidak bosan meminta maaf padanya. Wanita itu sepertinya audah berda di dalam dunianya sendiri.

Sementara di bagian belakang mereka. Boruto dan Himawari yang sudah bangun, justru melihat dengan jelas ketika Neji menyudutkan Naruto.

"Bibi, _Neji-jisan_ dan papa Naruto sedang apa?" Himawari dengan matanya yang masih sayu bertanya pada Tenten yang menggandeng masing-masing sebelah tangan mereka.

Untuk beberapa saat Tenten hanya bisa diam sambil menyerngit. Ia tak paham dengan masalah apa yang membelit keluarga tempatnya bekerja saat ini. Lagi pula ia juga baru bekerja di sini dan baru kali ini bertemu dengan mereka.

"Mereka mungkin sedang bermain. Mereka kan teman lama." sahut Tenten asal, namun tetap dalam porsi yang bisa dicerna anak-anak polos seperti mereka. Lagi pula mana berani dia jujur dan mengatakan jika Tuannya sedang melakukan kekerasan terhadap orang lain. Bisa-bisa anak-anak itu akan menirunya dan ketika besar mereka akan jadi seorang berandal. Tidak mingkin.

Akan tetapi, lain maksud Hanabi, lain pula di bayangan Boruto. Anak itu justru membuka matanya semakin lebar. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat bersemangat, rasa ngantuk yang ia rasa barusan sepertinya sudah hilang. "Aku juga ingin bermain, Bi. Kelihatannya seru." seru Boruto dengan cengiran. Segera saja ia langkahkan kakinya untuk segera ke tempat Neji dan Naruto. Sayangnya, Tenten yang sigap segera meraihnya kembali saat pegangan tangannya hampir lepas di genggaman tangan Tenten. Entah bagaimana nasib Tenten jika ia tak sigap dengan kelakuan Tuan mudanya itu.

"Aku juga mau ikut, Bi." rengek Boruto sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Tenten di tapak tangannya.

Tenten menghela nafas. Rengekan anak kecil memang menyusahkan, tetapi ia juga tak mungkin mengabulkan permintaan Boruto. Permintaan itu terlalu mustahil. Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan pekerjaannya bila ia menghiraukannya.

"Tapi, ini sudah malam, nanti kau sakit, Tuan Muda. Lagi pula ibu kalian pasti akan marah jika kalian keluyuran malam-malam. Kau tidak mau kan, dimarahi?" pelan-pelan Tenten menjelaskan. Ia berusaha membuat Boruto mengerti dengan menyisipkan kata ibu. Biasanya manjur untuk anak yang lebih besar. Entah itu akan sama ampuhnya terhadap anak seusia mereka ini.

"Bi... Aku juga ingin. Biarkan aku juga ikut main bersama mereka."

"Maafkan aku Tuan muda. Aku tidak bisa mengizinkannya."

"Bibiiii..."

Tenten menggeleng tegas. Ia tak mau mempertaruhkan pekerjaannya hanya karena permintaan Boruto.

"Biii—"

"Biarkan saja, Bibi. Dia memang masih anak-anak." Himawari menimpali tiba-tiba. Matanya terlihat sayu dan sesekali menguap. Jujur saja, ia juga cukup muak melihat tingkah kakaknya yang seenaknya sendiri dan menyusahkan orang lain, terutama dirinya. Padahal ia sudah mengantuk sekali, dan ingin segera menemukan bantal dan ranjang agar bisa terlelap, namun saudara kembarnya malah berulah dan menahan mereka dengan permintaan tak pentingnya.

Mendengar penuturan adiknya membuat wajah Boruto memerah. Ia dongkol dan tak terima dengan tuduhan yang sebenarnya benar itu. "Apa katamu?"

"Apa? Itu kan benar." balas Himawari apatis.

Boruto semakin geram melihat tingkah adiknya. "Itu tidak benar. Kau saja yang sok dewasa padahal cengeng. Dasar tukang ngompol." balas Boruto sengit.

Mendengar ejekan kakaknya sentak membuat mata Himawari membulat. Rasa kantuknya langsung menguap. Rasa rindunya pada bantal dan ranjang tiba-tiba hilang dan berganti emosi meluap-luap. "A...apa?"

"Itu benar, kan?"

"Ti...tidak. itu tidak benar." balas Himawari dengan membentak.

"Itu benar. Kau juga menyembunyikan celanamu di dalam lemari. Dan kau bilang blaki yang mengompol."

"Ti...tidak... Itu tidak benar..." perlahan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata. Himawari sungguh malu. Baginya peristiwa ia mengompol adalah rahasia yang tak boleh terbeber. Tak boleh sampai ditahu banyak orang apalagi oleh orang lain. Dan kakaknya yang bodoh malah membeberkannya.

"Ti... Ti... Huaaaaaaa... Boruto bodoh. Hua... Moooooom... Papaaaaaaaa..."

Dan tangisan cempreng itu tentu saja sentak membuat beberapa orang di sana tiba-tiba berhenti dari kegiatannya masing-masing termasuk Neji dan Naruto. Apalagi ketika Himawari memanggil papa.

Tak ada yang tahu papa yang dimaksud siapa, bahkan Neji. Selain Naruto, Hanabi, dan anak-anak itu.

Tenten berusaha melerai pertengkaran mereka, namun ia tak mampu. Anak-anak itu masih bertengkar dengan Himawari yang sudah menangis dan Boruto yang tetus mengejek Hanabi.

"Papa..." sekali lagi Himawari memanggil.

Naruto berusaha bangkit dan melepaskan cengkraman Neji dari bajunya untuk segera menuju ke anak-akanya. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada mereka.

Tak peduli jika Neji malah mengartikan tindakannya sebagai pemberontak dan— mungkin— akan semakin menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata juga anak-anaknya (yang baru saja ia yakini jika mereka memanglah darah dagingnya).

"Dasar cengeng... _cry princess..._ " Boruto kembali mengejek dan membuat Himawari semakin histeris.

Tenten masih berusaha melerai mereka, meaki itu adalah sia-sia karena mereka tak akan berhenti selain dihentikan oleh ibu mereka dan barangkali oleh Naruto.

"Huaaaa... Papa... Boruto nakal... Papa..."

Sepuluh detik. Hanya sepuluh detik Naruto bisa melepaskan dirinya dari Neji dan bergegas menuju Himawari. Namun, sayangnya, lagi-lagi ia ditahan oleh tangan Neji yang tak rela.

"Brengsek lepaskan aku! Kau tidak lihat Himawari menangis seperti itu?" bentak Naruto dengan emosi yang sudah meluap, namun masih menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Neji.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak berhak mengurusi urusan di sini! Kau bukan siapapun di sini." balas Neji sengit masih mempertahankan cekalannya pada lengan Naruto dan berusaha mengunci pergerakan laki-laki itu.

"Sialan! Biarkan aku lewat. Anakku menangis, Brengsek!"

Sejenak Neji tersentak ketika kata-kata itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Naruto. Laki-laki yang pernah membuang adiknya dan menyuruh Hinata membunuh anak-anak itu kini terlihat khawatir seolah ia tak pernah menyuruh Hinata untuk membunuh mereka. Ck, bukankah Naruto adalah lelaki brengsek yang benar-benat parah?

Neji mendengus kasar, melihat raut Naruto seperti itu semakin membuat rasa marahnya terbakar. Laki-laki yang berniat menyakiti wanita saja sudah seperti sampah yang patut dibasmi, apalagi lelaki yang tidak hanya menyakiti tetapi juga membuat seorang wanita menderita selama bertahun-tahun. Dan Neji tak akan pernah membiarkan Hinata kembali pada lelaki itu.

"Anak? Sejak kapan kau menjadi ayah mereka, hah? Sejak kapan? Kau sudah membuang mereka. Apakah kau sudah lupa, bagaimana dulu kau menyuruh Hinata untuk membunuh mereka, Brengsek?" Neji kembali membentak Naruto, tak menerima jika Naruto memberi label dirinya sebagai ayah dari kedua keponakannya.

Naruto, mendengar kalimat penegasan seperti itu sentak membuatnya terdiam. Rasa bersalahnya kembali hadir. Dia memang bersalah.

Tapi,

Terserah mereka mengatainya apa, kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah anaknya tak akan pernah bisa diubah. Dan ia akan menebus semua kesalahannya di masa lalu. Bagaimana pun caranya ia akan mendapatkan kembali mereka. Tidak peduli jika ia menjadi laki-laki paling brengsek.

"Iya, itu memang benar. Aku memang lelaki brengsek, tak akan kupungkiri. Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda. Dan tidak peduli kau mengatakan apa, mereka tetaplah anak-anakku. Anakku bersama Hinata."

BUGH

"BRENGSEK, kau—"

"Neji hentikan!" Hiashi dan Kiba datang bersama dengan seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu tinggi dengan rompi hijau dan celana loreng hijau yang membungkus tubuhnya. Alisnya tebal dengan mata yang sipit, namun memiliki rahang yang tegas. Laki-laki itu nampak seperti tentara. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian—" sejenak Hiashi berhenti berucap ketika melihat laki-laki yang baru saja Neji pukuli. Beberapa detik kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah. Aura permusuhan tiba-tiba menguar dan semakin kental dari tubuhnya. Ia menatap Naruto sama bencinya dengan Neji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naruto? Bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, kalau kau diharamkan untuk datang kemari."

"Tidak, Paman. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengikuti perkataanmu lagi. Kau sudah membohongiku. Kau membuatku percaya bahwa Hinata meninggal dan kau membuatku hidup dalam rasa bersalah. Kali ini aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa?" sergah Hiashi dengan nada dingin, "Kau pikir setelah membuat putriku menderita, maka aku akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya lagi?" Hiashi berhenti sejenak, lalu berpaling pada Neji dan Lee. "Bawa dia keluar...!" titah Hiashi sebelum berjalan menuju Himawari yang masih menangis meraung sambil memanggil papanya.

"Tunggu, Paman..!"

Seolah Tuli, Hiashi melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan mereka. Ia berhenti hanya untuk menegur Kiba yabg tiba-tiba terdiam dan mengamati mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Kiba?"

Kiba tak menjawab. Laki-laki itu masih terpaku di tempatnya. Masih berusaha menafsirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu ayah Boruto dan Himawari di awal kedatangannya di kota kelahiran sahabatnya. Padahal ia mengira, pertemuan mereka akan terjadi tiga hari dari sekarang. Mengingat, ia dengan sengaja merekomendasikan gedung untuk event kliennya di gedung Uzu Corp. Perusahan milik mantan kekasih Hinata sekaligus ayah biologis Boruto dan Himawari. Itu pun jika dia beruntung.

Dan sekarang melihatnya secara langsung di waktu yang tidak tepat, membuat Kiba tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia juga tak tahu harus merasa senang atau merasa lega.

"Kiba? Himawari sedang menangis."

"I... Iya, Paman."

Naruto semakin memberontak, ia benar-benar tak ingin lagi kehilangan Hinata. Apalagi ketika ia tahu bahwa ia memiliki dua anak dari wanita itu. "Tidak, Paman. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Mereka anak-anakku— lepaskan aku, Brengsek. Paman Hiashi... Neji kumohon, biarkan aku mendiamkan Hinawari. Dia membutuhkan aku, kumohon!"

"Tidak Naruto. Kau sudah membuang mereka. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendekati mereka lagi. Sekarang pergilah..."

"Aku menyesal Neji. Kau juga tahu itu. Kumohon biarkan aku bertemu dengan mereka atau setidaknya biarkan aku bicara dengan Hinata dan memanenangkan Himawari."

"Tidak. Bukankah kau sudah menghabiskan tiga hari bersama mereka..."

"Apa? Kau tahu—"

"Lee bawa ia keluar dari sini." kata Neji tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk bertanya.

"Tunggu!"

Namun seberapa keras pin usaha Naruto, baik Neji maupun Lee tak memberikannya sebuah kesempatan untuk kembali dan meminta penjelasan pada mereka.

 **Tbc**.

a/n : sory typo l, mataku audah gak mampu mengeditnya. btw, thanks yah buat kalian. siapapun yang membaca dan mendukung cerita ini.


End file.
